Lorsqu'une vie bascule
by Gianell
Summary: UA: Une coalition de scientifiques internationaux a découvert de nouvelles mutations génétiques consécutives à un choc émotionnel ou physique chez certains individus. Cette altération cellulaire conduit au développement de capacités extrasensorielles.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Voici ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Juste un petit mot pour remercier **Caralice** et **Pichenette Angel** qui ont gentiment accepté de me lire et de me donner leur avis. Allez donc lire leurs fanfics, vous ne le regretterez pas !

Un ENORME Merci à** Miserea** qui a bravé son aversion des UA et qui a accepté d'être ma bêta. J'adore ton humour et je garde précieusement tes conseils.

Ah oui, petit oubli :

Disclaimer les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... la Charte des Nations Unies non plus.

**PROLOGUE**

**Préambule de la Charte des Nations Unies : **

_"Nous, peuples des Nations Unies, résolus à préserver les générations futures du fléau de la guerre, ... à proclamer à nouveau notre foi dans les droits fondamentaux de l'homme, dans la dignité et la valeur de la personne humaine ... et à ces fins à pratiquer la tolérance, à vivre en paix l'un avec l'autre dans un esprit de bon voisinage..."_

Signé le 26 juin 1945 par 51 pays.

**oOo**

**De nos jours**

Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel. Je suis un jeune américain homosexuel de 17 ans. J'habite au fin fond de l'Ohio, aux USA.

Il y a 2 mois, le jour où mon père a eu une crise cardiaque, ma vie a basculé.

Depuis, ma vie est un enfer.

J'avais déjà été attaqué verbalement et physiquement, même menacé de mort. Mais depuis ce jour, je vis dans une angoisse et une souffrance insoutenables. Je suis constamment agressé par tout le monde, agressé par leurs émotions. La joie, la colère, la jalousie, la peine, la douleur, mais surtout la haine et le dégoût. Je prends sur moi, tous les jours, je fais comme si de rien n'était mais je n'en peux plus. Combien de temps vais-je encore résister ? Le sort de ma famille dépend de moi.

Hier, ils sont venus au lycée. EUX. Les ACNM comme on les appelle.

J'ai cru qu'ils venaient me chercher, ils sont intervenus si froidement, si efficacement.

Ils ont emmené Lisa ...On ne la reverra jamais, ni elle ni sa famille.

Je suis terrifié.

Je suis un paria.

Je suis un empathe

Voici mon histoire.

**oOo**

**Résumé des douze dernières années**

Il y a douze ans, le monde a changé.

Des individus ont commencé à développer des capacités neurologiques inhabituelles.

Après deux années de recherche, une coalition de scientifiques internationaux a découvert le processus de ce changement : suite à un choc émotionnel ou physique chez certains individus, une enzyme éphémère se libère dans l'organisme et va modifier l'ADN d'un petit groupe de cellules cérébrales. Cette altération cellulaire conduit au développement de capacités extrasensorielles.

Ces capacités furent classées en trois catégories:

-la télépathie

-la télékinésie

-l'empathie

Les personnes atteintes furent appelées des "Individus Neurologiquement Muté" les "NéoMut ".

Au début, il n'y eut pas de difficulté, certains sujets étaient volontaires et collaboraient avec les différents gouvernements pour explorer ces capacités.

Ils se sont vite rendu compte que le phénomène était indétectable, car situé dans une région du cerveau inaccessible. Il n'y avait que deux façons de savoir si une personne était une NéoMut : la voir utiliser sa capacité ou l'autopsie.

Bien sûr, certains NéoMut ont décidé de s'allier et de se servir de leur capacité à des fins personnelles (vol, attentat, meurtre). D'autres furent enrôlés de force par certains gouvernements pour renforcer leur armada militaire.

Alors, le pire aspect de l'humanité est ressorti.

Aux Etats-Unis, la population a pris peur et il s'en est suivi trois années d'horreur et de guerre contre tous les NéoMut. Des millions d'individus suspectés d'être atteints furent emmenés et emprisonnés par l'Agence de Contrôle des NéoMut (ACNM). Parmi ces personnes, beaucoup n'avaient pas la mutation. On ne les revit jamais.

Aujourd'hui, le monde vit dans la peur, la suspicion et la délation. Chaque personne suspecte est emmenée par l'ACNM avec toute sa famille.

Parallèlement, un réseau ProNéoMut s'est organisé pour protéger et aider les nouveaux NéoMut à contrôler leur capacité.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, voici le premier chapitre.

La moitié de l'histoire est déjà écrite. Cela va me permettre de poster régulièrement les chapitres (au minimum un par semaine).

Je tiens à préciser que c'est grâce à ma bêta de choc, **Miserea**, que vous trouverez, en fin de chapitre, une explication de ce qu'est un libéro ! Elle assure !^^

Je remercie Cécé de me soutenir quotidiennement. *_*

* * *

**Lorsqu'une vie bascule... chapitre 1****  
**

**Le 15 Décembre 2011 (Deux mois plus tôt)**

En ce jeudi de décembre, le temps était gris. Néanmoins, Kurt était heureux en arrivant au lycée McKinley.

Pourtant ce matin au petit déjeuner, Finn son demi-frère, lui avait demandé des conseils sur le meilleur angle d'attaque pour sa reconquête de Rachel Berry. Une nouvelle fois…

Cela ne ternit pas sa bonne humeur, car après un mois d'hospitalisation, son père allait enfin rentrer à la maison. Il serait parmi eux pour fêter Noël.

C'est donc avec le sourire que Kurt arriva à son casier où l'attendait Blaine.

« Hey salut toi ! Tu m'as manqué, lui dit celui-ci en l'enlaçant.

-Toi aussi et pourtant on s'est vu hier soir ! Répondit Kurt en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Tout va bien pour ton père ? Il rentre toujours aujourd'hui ?

-Oui et comme demain soir, on sera en vacances, je pourrai garder un œil sur lui ! Ce qui me chagrine c'est que tu partes à 2000 km de moi !

-Je sais Bébé, toi aussi tu vas me manquer ! Mais Noël c'est sacré dans la famille et ça se passe toujours à Houston.

-Oui je sais soupira Kurt.

-Eh les frères siamois, les cours vont commencer, décollez vous ! Les interrompit Mercedes, je te rendrai ton chéri au déjeuner Blaine ! Vite Kurt on est en retard ! »

Après s'être installé en cours de mathématiques, Kurt se mit à réfléchir aux derniers événements.

Il se sentait soulagé. Sa vie reprenait son cours normal après l'angoisse de perdre son père d'une crise cardiaque suivi d'un coma prolongé. Mais tout était derrière lui maintenant ! Heureusement qu'il avait eu le soutien de ses amis du Glee Club et de sa meilleure amie Mercedes. Mais par dessus tout, ça avait été un soulagement de pouvoir compter sur Finn, Carole sa belle mère et Blaine son petit ami.

Celui-ci était arrivé à Lima au cours de l'année précédente. Son père avait eu une promotion et toute sa famille avait déménagé de Los Angeles à Lima. Blaine n'avait eu aucun problème pour s'intégrer au lycée. Il avait ce côté cool et sûr de lui qui faisait que tout le monde l'appréciait. En plus, depuis son arrivée au poste de libéro* dans l'équipe de volley-ball du lycée, ils avaient gagné presque tous les matchs et avaient fini premiers du classement. Il avait aussi intégré le Glee Club. Sa venue n'avait pas été appréciée par les autres élèves de la chorale qui voyaient en lui une menace. Puis, ceux-ci comprirent, petit à petit, qu'il n'était pas un danger pour eux et commencèrent à écouter ses propositions. Il se lia rapidement d'amitié avec Kurt et Mercedes. Le trio devint inséparable. Kurt avait tout de suite été attiré par Blaine, mais après les persécutions subies par les joueurs de foot, il manquait de confiance en lui et ne savait pas si Blaine était intéressé par une relation amoureuse. Mercedes (et tout le Glee Club!) qui en avait assez de les voir se tourner autour alla carrément demander à Blaine s'il était intéressé par Kurt. A partir de ce moment là, les choses allèrent beaucoup plus vite ! Merci Mercedes !

« Mr Hummel pourriez vous vous concentrer ou, au minimum, faire semblant de m'écouter ! » demanda le professeur.

Kurt sursauta et tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Le cours reprit tranquillement mais Kurt commença à avoir mal à la tête. Sa migraine était étrange, elle était fluctuante.

Midi arriva, Mercedes et lui rejoignirent la table du Glee Club à la cantine.

« Kurt tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air souffrant, demanda Blaine qui s'était installé entre Kurt et Mercedes.

-J'ai mal à la tête, ça va passer, mais je n'ai pas faim. »

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie lui dit Tina

-Oui, il faut que tu sois en forme pour le cours du Glee Club renchérit Rachel.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop pour ton père ajouta Puck. »

Comme sa tête le lançait de plus en plus, Blaine et Mercedes décidèrent de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière lui donna un cachet et le laissa dormir dans le noir. Quand Blaine vint le réveiller pour aller au Glee club, il allait mieux.

Au début, tout se passa bien. Puis, ses maux de têtes revinrent et s'intensifièrent, lui donnant l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Quinn le regarda bizarrement et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Blaine proposa de le ramener chez lui mais Kurt refusa car ce dernier avait un important entraînement de volley après la répétition.

A la fin du cours, ce fut donc Finn qui le ramena à la maison où les attendaient leurs parents.

Ce dernier était inquiet, il n'avait jamais vu son demi-frère dans un tel état. Il dut presque le porter pour entrer dans la maison. Kurt ne parvenait plus à garder son équilibre tellement la douleur était forte. Le seuil à peine passé Finn appela sa mère qui accourut.

« Qu'y a t il ? Qu'est il arrivé à Kurt ? »

Finn lui parla des maux de crâne. Elle lui demanda de porter Kurt dans sa chambre. Ils installèrent ce dernier dans son lit. Elle lui posa des questions sur ses migraines et sur le médicament administré par l'infirmière. Elle alla lui chercher un cachet et un verre d'eau. Kurt l'avala, mais moins d'une minute après, il le vomit. Sur ces entrefaites, Burt arriva dans la chambre. Très inquiet pour son fils, il le prit par les épaules pour le réconforter et, à ce moment là, Kurt s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla trois heures plus tard, il était seul, allongé dans le noir. Il appela son père et Carole. Cette dernière arriva de suite et lui demanda gentiment comment il se sentait.

« Ca va mieux répondit il, je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie ! J'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser. »

Elle l'interrogea sur sa journée au lycée, lui demandant des précisions sur ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il avait ressenti et qui était près de lui pendant ses migraines.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, récapitula t elle, c'est quand tu étais avec tes amis que la douleur était la pire.

-Oui, répondit il après réflexions. Que m'arrive t il Carole ?

-Je vais d'abord te faire une injection, ça devrait éviter les migraines. Voilà c'est fait. Est ce que tu te sens capable d'aller dans la cuisine ? Il faut que nous discutions tous ensemble.

-Oui je pense que ça ira.

-Avant tu devrais prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien. Je monte parler avec Finn et ton père dit elle avant de l'embrasser. »

En arrivant dans la cuisine, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kurt voulut aller embrasser son père mais Carole l'arrêta.

« Kurt mon chéri, il vaut mieux que tu évites les contacts tant qu'on ne sait pas exactement ce que tu as, lui dit elle avec douceur. »

Une fois tous assis autour de la table, il remarqua que son père était nerveux et inquiet et que Finn avait l'air complètement perdu. Ce dernier se leva et quitta la pièce à la demande de sa mère.

« Blaine a appelé dit Burt, je lui ai dit que tu dormais et que tu le verrais demain.

-Je vais le rappe...

-Non petit, il faut qu'on discute avant, l'interrompit Burt. Carole, nous t'écoutons.

-Kurt, tu sais qu'en tant qu'infirmière, je suis amenée à côtoyer beaucoup de patients et praticiens. Kurt opina de la tête. Tes symptômes peuvent correspondre à plusieurs pathologies. Il faut faire des examens plus poussés pour avoir le bon diagnostic. Mais le problème... »

Carole hésita à continuer sa phrase et Kurt vit son père se crisper d'anticipation, puis Carole inspira et reprit

« Le problème c'est que ce sont aussi les premiers symptômes des personnes qui sont Neurologiquement Mutées...

Là, Kurt eut l'impression de perdre pied. Il regarda son père.

« Qu'est que ça veut dire, ce n'est pas possible! Non, ce n'est pas vrai, »

Il s'affolait et n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, l'angoisse lui nouait le ventre et lui serrait la gorge.

« Non! Non ce n'est pas possible! Cria t il encore en pleurant. »

Burt se leva pour aller le réconforter mais Carole l'en empêcha.

« Non Burt ! Ne t'approche pas de lui ! »

Burt se rassit désespéré de ne pouvoir aider son fils et de le voir souffrir autant.

« Burt, si tu veux rester avec nous, il faut que tu contrôles tes émotions. On ne sait pas encore si le médicament agit.»

Elle se leva et prit un Kurt effondré dans ses bras,

« Chut mon chéri, calme toi lui dit elle en caressant ses cheveux. »

Le jeune homme pleura un long moment dans les bras de Carole.

Dans sa chambre, Finn, désemparé en entendant la détresse de son demi-frère, mit le casque de son mp3 sur ses oreilles.

Quand Kurt se fut calmé, Carole reprit ses explications en lui tenant la main. Elle lui expliqua que ces mutations se produisaient suite à un choc émotionnel intense, que ses migraines étaient causées par les émotions émises autour de lui. Pour le moment, il ressentait surtout les émotions des personnes dont il était le plus proche : sa famille, ses amis, mais ça ne durerait pas. Bientôt, le phénomène serait constant et s'étendrait à tout le monde. De plus, cette perception s'accentuait par le contact.

« Je suis un monstre, dit Kurt je vous mets tous en danger. »

-Non répondit Burt, ne dis jamais ça ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu n'es pas un monstre. En plus, ce n'est pas une certitude que tu sois atteint.

-Les NéoMut ne sont pas des monstres, ajouta Carole, ils n'ont pas eu le choix, c'est comme avoir les cheveux blonds ou noirs. Ils n'y peuvent rien. »

Kurt, un peu calmé, demanda alors :

« Si c'est accentué par le contact, pourquoi je ne ressens rien quand tu me touches ?

-J'ai appris à contrôler mes émotions. C'est essentiel dans mon travail. De plus, le médicament que je t'ai injecté bloque les émotions que tu reçois. C'est une solution temporaire car si tu es bien un NéoMut ton cerveau va s'adapter très vite. Il faudra en priorité que tu apprennes à te protéger et à contrôler tes nouveaux dons. Je pense que tu es un Empathe car à aucun moment tu n'as entendu de mots ou de phrases dans ta tête comme le ferait un télépathe... Je suis désolée de t'assommer d'informations mais le temps est compté.

-Kurt, dit son père, il faut absolument que personne ne sache ce qui se passe tu comprends ?

-Personne ? Mais Blaine... Oh mon dieu !

-Lui encore moins que les autres, reprit calmement Burt, on ne sait pas du tout comment il réagirait. Son père est le directeur de l'ACNM de l'Ohio et son frère y est lieutenant. »

Kurt n'en pouvait plus. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, se rouler en boule dans un coin et dormir pour oublier. Avec un peu de chance, tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et il se réveillerait demain dans les bras de Blaine.

Mais son père reprenait déjà la discussion :

« Demain soir, ce sont les vacances scolaires, il faut tenir jusque là. Tu dois aller au lycée, il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons. Tout le monde surveille tout le monde. S'il s'avère que tu es un empathe, alors Carole se renseignera discrètement pour trouver une personne susceptible de t'aider à contrôler ton don chez les ProNéoMut. »

Kurt se tourna vers Carole

« Tu as des relations avec les ProNéoMut ?

-Non, j'interrogerai des collègues à l'hôpital. C'est dangereux mais nous n'avons pas le choix. L'autre solution c'est de s'enfuir et de se cacher tous les quatre, mais sans les ProNéoMut c'est du suicide. Je vais chercher Finn, dit-elle en se levant. »

Burt essaya alors de réconforter son fils

« Hey gamin, je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. On est tous ensemble sur ce coup là, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas seul, tu ne seras jamais tout seul ! »

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il prit son fils dans ses bras. Kurt s'accrocha à lui en pleurant doucement.

En entrant dans la pièce après sa mère, Finn vit son demi-frère complètement défait, très pâle et les yeux rouges. Il essaya de lui sourire pour le réconforter.

Après qu'ils se furent assis, Burt se passa une main sur la nuque et dit :

« Bon, les garçons, il faut qu'on pare à toute éventualité pour demain. Kurt, Carole te fera une injection demain matin et te donnera des médicaments qui te drogueront assez pour supporter ta journée au lycée. Si ce n'est pas suffisant, si tu sens que la situation t'échappe, tu n'attends pas que ça devienne insupportable, tu nous avertis, Finn et moi, avec un sms déjà enregistré dans ton téléphone. Carole appellera le lycée et prétendra que j'ai fait une rechute et vous recevrez tous les deux un sms de notre part. Cela vous permettra de rentrer en urgence. Finn, tu te sens capable de jouer la comédie ?

-Oui je pense que j'y arriverai. Je te promets de veiller sur Kurt, je ne lâcherai pas d'une semelle !

-Justement non Finn, soupira Burt, il ne faut pas que ton comportement vis à vis de Kurt change ! As-tu compris la situation ? On ne sait pas si Kurt est un NéoMut, mais si c'est le cas, personne ne doit être au courant. Cela veut dire que tu n'en parles ni à Rachel ni à Noah.

-Mais…

-Tu ne peux pas deviner la réaction des individus face à ce genre d'évènement. Depuis cinq ans, on nous agresse avec une propagande qui représente les NéoMut comme des monstres extrêmement dangereux. Penses-tu que Kurt soit un monstre ou qu'il soit dangereux ?

-Non ! Bien sur que non. Il regarda Kurt et lui sourit.

-Il faut garder le secret, si la situation s'ébruite l'ACNM sera avertie et arrivera dans les minutes qui suivent. Si vous pensez être détectés, vous nous prévenez et vous rentrez directement. On partira dans l'heure qui suit.

-Mais pourquoi Maman et moi devrions nous partir avec vous ? Nous n'avons rien à voir avec tout ça. Moi ma vie est ici.

Un lourd silence s'installa après ses paroles. Kurt se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Il était frigorifié et en même temps étrangement détaché de la situation et de la conversation comme si plus rien ne l'atteignait.

-Finn, ils ne font pas de distinction dit Carole et de toute façon je ne pourrais pas rester en arrière et les laisser partir sans moi. Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que les scientifiques pensent que 1% de la population est ou va devenir un NéoMut dans les années à venir. Vous en connaissez peut être déjà sans le savoir. Il est tout à fait possible de vivre incognito.

-Bon, le plan est assez simple, dit Burt harassé. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, on va se coucher et on en reparle demain matin.

-Kurt, il faut absolument que tu manges et que tu dormes pour tenir demain, lui dit Carole. »

Il grignota un peu, envoya un sms à Blaine et alla se coucher après avoir avalé un somnifère.

Le lendemain matin, il était toujours aussi pâle. Carole lui donna des instructions précises pour la posologie des cachets. Après avoir longuement étreint son père pour se donner du courage, Kurt s'assit dans la voiture de Finn.

En chemin, Finn lui demanda timidement comment il se sentait.

« Très bien pour quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre qu'il est un monstre! En plus j'entraîne ma famille avec moi ! Et ceux qui me pourchassent sont les parents de mon petit copain ! Que demander de plus ! Ma vie est parfaite ! Répondit-il essoufflé. Puis il se calma :

-Désolé Finn.

-C'est euh c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour hier, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi, répondit celui-ci. Même si je suis mort de trouille.

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai peur.»

Ils arrivèrent au lycée. Finn serra l'épaule de Kurt avant de descendre de voiture. Blaine les attendait déjà devant l'école. Il se précipita vers Kurt en lui demandant s'il se sentait bien. Ce dernier le rassura et ils entrèrent dans l'établissement en se tenant la main.

Pour le moment tout se passait bien.

La matinée s'étira en longueur. Kurt prit le cachet prévu à l'intercours.

A midi, en entrant dans la cantine, il retrouva au milieu d'une dispute entre Santana et une des Cheerios. Il eut immédiatement de violents maux de tête et des frissons dans tout le corps. Il paniqua et chercha Blaine du regard avant de réaliser que celui-ci ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il respira alors à fond pour se calmer, massa sa nuque crispée et alla s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami.

Il avala discrètement un autre cachet et s'efforça de manger et de participer à la conversation. Blaine le regardait, intrigué par son comportement.

Comme la douleur empirait, Kurt envoya furtivement le sms enregistré à son père et à Finn. Ce dernier chercha son demi-frère du regard en recevant le texto. Il attendit vingtaine de secondes avant de recevoir le sms de Carole. Il lut le message et se leva alarmé.

« Kurt, on doit rentrer de suite, Burt a fait une rechute ! »

Toute la tablée s'affola et parla en même temps à part Quinn qui observait calmement l'agitation.

Mademoiselle Pillsbury arriva en courant et calma tout le monde. Elle dit à Kurt et Finn de partir immédiatement mais refusa que Blaine et Mercedes les accompagnent.

Blaine était déchiré de devoir quitter son petit ami de cette façon. Il était inquiet et, en plus, ils n'allaient pas se revoir avant quinze jours.

Finn et Kurt purent enfin regagner la voiture et partir après avoir promis de tenir leurs amis au courant. Il était temps car Kurt tenait à peine et avait des sueurs froides.

Finn se concentra sur sa conduite pour arriver le plus vite possible à destination. A côté de lui, Kurt gémissait de douleur en se tenant la tête. Les élancements atteignirent leurs paroxysmes et il s'évanouit.

Finn le porta dans son lit avec l'aide de Carole. Ils se rendirent au salon où un Burt anxieux les attendait.

« Il n'y a plus de doute, c'est un Empathe annonça carole.

-Blaine vient d'envoyer un texto les informa Burt le téléphone de son fils en main.

**oOo**

Quinn composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

« C'est moi, je pense que c'en est un.

-Quinn, c'est ton ami, tu dois être sûre de toi. Tu connais les répercussions si tu les appelles ! Réfléchis bien, si tu as le moindre doute...

-Je sais, je te tiens au courant. »

Elle raccrocha puis hésita à taper un autre numéro...

* * *

*Qu'est ce donc qu'un libéro :

Le libéro est un poste défensif du volley ball.

De par sa spécificité, le libéro a un statut à part au sein d'une équipe de volley-ball. Pour être identifié, il doit porter un uniforme qui contraste avec ceux des autres membres de son équipe, titulaires ou remplaçants.

Cette nouvelle fonction a été introduite dans le volley-ball moderne pour répondre à deux objectifs :

-Renforcer le secteur défensif afin de favoriser les échanges longs et spectaculaires.

-Ouvrir l'accès au jeu à de nombreux joueurs qui ont toutes les qualités techniques et dynamiques pour pratiquer ce sport mais qui étaient pénalisés par leur taille, petite ou moyenne.

La fonction du libéro est totalement tournée vers la réception, la défense et la relance. Le secteur offensif lui est interdit. Les qualités requises pour ce poste sont : une capacité d'analyse rapide des situations de jeu, un sens de l'initiative, une grande maîtrise technique et de bons réflexes .


	3. Chapter 3

Oui je sais, ce chapitre est très très court! Je vais régulièrement alterner entre des POV comme celui ci et des chapitres plus longs.**  
**

Je remercie** Miserea,** ma prompte et efficace bêta! **  
**

**Disclaimer** rien ne m'appartient!**  
**

* * *

**Lorsqu'une vie bascule… Chapitre 2**

* * *

**Samedi 17 Décembre 2011**

Pourquoi suis-je devant la maison de Finn et Kurt un samedi à 8 heures du matin ?

Tout ça à cause d'un foutu appel téléphonique.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me mêle de ça ? Ça ne me concerne pas.

Ma vie est pourtant toute tracée.

Toutes les épreuves que j'ai surmontées m'ont assagie et fait grandir. Mes objectifs ont changé. Mon rêve n'est plus d'être reine de promo ou d'être populaire. Je veux intégrer l'université de Yale et devenir pédopsychiatre dans une agence d'adoption nationale.

Je mettrai tout en œuvre pour atteindre mon but.

Même si cela veut dire rester en retrait et ne pas m'investir.

Même si cela veut dire m'esquiver et abandonner les autres sans un regard en arrière.

Alors pourquoi suis-je là ?

Peut être parce que là, c'est différent. Ça ne concerne pas une connaissance ou un inconnu. Ça concerne Kurt. Je peux dire que c'est un ami. Il fait même parti de ma seconde famille, ma famille de cœur.

C'est d'autant plus difficile.

Il fait parti des rares personnes qui ne m'ont pas tourné le dos quand j'étais au plus mal. Elles ne m'ont pas jugée et elles ont été présentes quand j'ai eu besoin d'elles. Elles m'ont soutenue quand il a fallu que je laisse mon bébé et sont restées près de moi après. Avec elles, je me sens moins seule.

Le Glee Club.

Oh bien sur, tout n'est pas parfait. Il y a des tensions, des scènes, des engueulades, des claquages de portes ! Quoi de plus normal, quand on voit les fortes personnalités qui s'y côtoient !

Dans ce club, j'ai rencontré des gens extraordinaires dont Mercedes.

Elle a été une des premières à venir vers moi quand j'en ai eu besoin. Elle est toujours à l'écoute des autres. Elle est une sœur pour moi.

Je ne peux pas laisser ma famille être menacée par quoi que ce soit ou par qui que ce soit.

C'est pour cette raison que je suis devant la porte de Kurt ce matin.

Accompagnée de deux personnes.

J'espère avoir pris la bonne décision.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde,

Voici le 3ème chapitre !

Vous avez évité un Flash Back tarabiscoté grâce à ma bêta **Miserea**, donc comme d'habitude, Merci à elle !

* * *

**Lorsqu'une vie bascule… Chapitre 3**

* * *

**Samedi 17 Décembre 2011 **

« Quinn, tu ne t'es pas trompée, ne t'inquiète pas. Oh, et oui, Monsieur Hummel va bien, répondit l'homme qui l'escortait, à sa question informulée »

Sur ces paroles rassurantes, la jeune fille sonna à la porte. Quand Carole vint ouvrir, elle semblait épuisée.

« Quinn ! Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Tu viens voir Finn ?

-Bonjour madame Hummel. En fait, je viens au sujet de Kurt.

-Kurt ? Mais… »

Carole remarqua alors que la jeune fille était accompagnée de deux inconnus. Elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines

« Bonjour Madame, je m'appelle Franck, je suis un ami de Quinn. Il serait plus judicieux que nous entrions pour discuter. »

Elle était affolée, les idées défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Que devait-elle faire ? Avant tout, il fallait être discrète.

-Euh oui, vous avez raison. Entrez je vous prie. »

Elle les fit passer au salon où Burt était installé. Il se leva aussitôt, inquiet.

« Carole que…

-Monsieur Hummel, nous ne sommes pas une menace. Nous faisons partie des ProNéoMuts et nous pouvons vous aider.

-Comment avez-vous su ?

-Quinn nous a contactés car elle avait des soupçons concernant Kurt. Je suis un Télépathe et une de mes spécialités est de localiser les nouveaux NéoMuts. Je peux vous affirmer que votre fils est bien un Empathe. Je vous prie de m'excuser car je me suis permis de lire dans vos esprits publics, à votre femme et vous, pour éviter tout malentendu. Je suis Franck et je vous présente Kate qui est venue pour aider Kurt. Elle aussi est une Empathe. »

La jeune femme leur sourit avec douceur. Sous ce flot d'informations, Carole et Burt ne savaient pas s'ils devaient se sentir soulagés ou méfiants face à ces inconnus.

« Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Carole déjà remise de ses émotions. Puis je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

-Oui volontiers, deux cafés pour nous s'il vous plait, dit Franck.

-Un thé, s'il vous plait, demanda Quinn.

-Monsieur Hummel, pourriez vous demander à Kurt de nous rejoindre ? Ce dont nous allons discuter le concerne particulièrement. Il est réveillé, ajouta Kate sur un ton fluide et posé. Par contre, il faudra réveiller votre autre fils.

-Je vais immédiatement leur dire de se préparer. »

Malgré quelques jérémiades de la part de Finn, contrarié de devoir se lever un samedi à cette heure indue, ils furent bientôt tous réunis dans le salon. S'ensuivirent les présentations d'usage, puis Franck prit la parole :

« J'imagine que vous êtes complètement dépassés par les évènements. Le plus difficile est derrière vous. Kurt, tu as eu les premiers symptômes de ta mutation et personne n'a rien suspecté. C'est inespéré et nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour que cela continue. Nous pouvons t'aider à contrôler ton don, ajouta-t-il en regardant Kurt dans les yeux.

-Un don, grogna ce dernier.

-Oui, nous appelons ça un don et non une malédiction. Tout dépend de ta façon de l'exploiter. Je vais vous décrire les différents phénomènes résultants des NéoMutations. Mais vous avez peut être des questions avant de débuter.

-Euh oui, dit Finn. Pourquoi Quinn est là ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme.

« Je suis une Télépathe. Pour moi, les manifestations ont commencé après mon accouchement, il y a presque un an et demi maintenant.

-Tu es en train de nous dire que depuis un an, tu peux entendre ce que pensent les gens ! Intervint Kurt estomaqué.

-Tout à fait. Et, désolée de vous contredire Franck, mais c'est une vraie malédiction ! Lire sans le vouloir les pensées des adolescents au lycée, c'est loin d'être idyllique. Maintenant, je sais exactement ce que les gens pensent de moi. Au moins, je ne laisse personne indifférent, ajouta t elle désabusée. »

Les Hudson-Hummel la regardaient abasourdis et, comme Franck fronçait les sourcils, elle ajouta :

« Bon d'accord, depuis que je peux contrôler et bloquer à volonté ma télépathie, c'est tout à fait supportable.

-Il est possible de bloquer son pouvoir ? demanda Kurt avec espoir.

-Pas pour les Empathes, Kurt. Tu peux atténuer les émotions reçues, mais elles sont toujours là en bruit de fond. A la longue, tu ne les remarqueras plus et tu adapteras automatiquement ton comportement à ton environnement, un peu comme un caméléon, répondit Kate.

-Je vais vous expliquer toutes ces manifestations en détails reprit Franck. Vous savez que les NéoMuts se divisent en trois catégories. Commençons par les Télékinétiques, ils sont capables de déplacer les objets par la pensée. Mais ce que vous ignorez surement, c'est que les plus anciens sujets, ceux qui contrôlent parfaitement leur don, peuvent déplacer des individus et donc se téléporter. Vous comprenez bien que cela suscite beaucoup d'intérêt en haut lieu, essentiellement pour utiliser leurs capacités mais aussi pour apprendre à s'en protéger. Ils feraient des espions ou des membres de commandos parfaits. Ensuite vous avez les Télépathes comme Quinn et moi. Nous pouvons lire dans les pensées, mais seulement celles de l'« esprit public ». Nous ne pouvons pas chercher dans la tête des gens, nous ne pouvons entendre que ce qu'ils pensent à un moment précis. Par contre, avec de l'entrainement, nous sommes capables d'envoyer nos pensées dans l'esprit des autres. C'est un peu comme une conversation sans parole. Il nous est impossible de diriger les gens par la pensée…pas encore du moins…et j'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais. Nous sommes aussi des proies de choix pour le gouvernement en tant qu'espion. Il suffit d'aborder un sujet de conversation et nous apprenons tout ce que pense la personne.

-C'est effrayant. »

Par ce simple commentaire, Burt exprima le ressenti de toute sa famille.

« Je comprends tout à fait vos inquiétudes, mais sachez que tout le monde peut bloquer ces intrusions avec de l'entrainement. Le problème est que cela demande un effort constant et beaucoup de concentration, car à aucun moment vous ne savez si quelqu'un essaie de vous lire. Certaines personnes sont naturellement protégées. Mais ce n'est pas votre cas. Nous, les ProNéoMuts, considérons que lire les pensées sans permission est illégal. Le souci c'est que pour détecter et aider les nouveaux mutés nous sommes obligés de le faire.

-Comment faites-vous pour repérer ces personnes ? demanda Carole.

-Nous essayons d'être dans les endroits stratégiques, les hôpitaux et les écoles entre autre. Par exemple, Quinn nous prévient si elle pressent quelque chose. Mais elle ne peut pas rester « connectée » tout le temps. Ensuite, un membre des ProNéoMuts intervient pour vérifier si elle ne se trompe pas.

-Est-ce que tous les ProNéoMuts sont des mutés ?

-Non pas du tout. N'importe qui peut intégrer le réseau. Passons à toi Kurt. Aux Empathes. C'est le seul groupe qui, initialement, n'intéressait pas les gouvernements. Il vous est impossible de blesser autrui volontairement. Vous recevez toutes les émotions, tous les sentiments environnants. Si vous faites du mal à quelqu'un, vous vous le faites à vous-même. La principale difficulté pour vous, est de différencier vos émotions de celles des autres. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, vous basculez dans la folie. Pour cela, il faut que vous appreniez à vous protéger. C'est là qu'intervient Kate. Par contre, en développant ton don, tu seras capable d'émettre tes émotions, de les partager avec les autres. Au début, tu ne pourras le faire qu'avec les personnes qui te sont le plus proches.

-Comment ça, émettre mes émotions ?

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué que depuis que nous sommes arrivés, vous êtes calme et serein comme apaisé ? C'est Kate qui diffuse ces sensations, elle le fait presque inconsciemment. Elle est capable de calmer une quarantaine de personnes en colère ou effrayées autour d'elle. Les Empathes les plus entrainés peuvent apaiser un stade entier à deux ou trois seulement. Autant vous dire que cette capacité a éveillé l'attention de l'armée. Quoi de mieux que la terreur par exemple pour déstabiliser le camp adverse. Les Empathes ont refusé d'obtempérer et des dirigeants ont décidé de prendre en otages leurs familles pour les contraindre à obéir. Leur calvaire était tel qu'ils se sont suicidés. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'idée d'utiliser les Empathes comme une arme a été abandonnée. »

C'était un choc pour toute la famille. Il leur fallut un peu de temps pour assimiler toutes ces informations.

Quinn se leva alors et leur signala qu'elle était attendue pour le déjeuner.

« Kurt, si tu as besoin de conseils, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Par contre, au lycée, je ne changerai pas mon comportement vis-à-vis de toi, ce serait suspect. Si tu as des ennuis et que je peux t'aider, je le ferai, mais si j'encours le moindre risque, je n'interviendrai pas. »

Kurt remercia sincèrement la jeune fille malgré ses propos à double sens. Après son départ, Franck précisa :

«Notre Quinn a un instinct de conservation très développé ! Pour sa défense, je tiens à signaler qu'elle a absolument voulu venir aujourd'hui. Elle aurait pu s'en abstenir et vous n'auriez jamais su qu'elle était Télépathe. Kurt, tu comptes énormément pour elle. »

Ils firent une pause pour se restaurer, puis pendant les heures qui suivirent, Franck leur expliqua les options envisageables en fonction des situations qu'ils allaient rencontrer. Ils étaient ainsi parés pour toutes éventualités.

Il fut décidé que Kate resterait pendant les vacances et se ferait passer pour une amie de Carole venue la soutenir. La mère de Finn avait réussi à fait croire aux médecins que Burt était victime d'une rechute bénigne ne nécessitant pas d'hospitalisation.

Franck allait prendre congés quand Finn posa une question pertinente :

« Et les autres NéoMuts ? Ceux qui n'ont pas été en relation avec le réseau ? Et les autres, les malveillants ?

-Il existe des NéoMuts partout dans le monde et nous ne pouvons pas tous les contacter. Généralement, ils vivent incognito. En fait, il y a peu de NéoMuts qui prennent une part active dans le réseau. Ils ont, comme vous, les moyens de nous joindre en cas de besoin. Le réseau de ProNéoMuts essaie d'être présent dans tous les pays. Il y a aussi des NéoMuts renégats qui se servent de leurs pouvoirs à des fins personnelles ou qui les vendent au plus offrant. Ce sont plutôt des mercenaires isolés sans réelle organisation. En général, nous nous ignorons mutuellement. Ils ont assez à faire avec l'ACNM qui paradoxalement nous laisse tranquille.

-Le gouvernement a peut être compris que vous n'étiez pas dangereux, dit Kurt en s'excluant inconsciemment.

-Peut être…Où alors il manigance quelque chose, car ne te voile pas la face Kurt, nous sommes dangereux. Nous refusons juste de nous servir de nos dons à mauvais escient. »

Le silence accueillit ses paroles directes et impartiales.

-Je vais vous quitter. Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons. Kate sera votre unique intermédiaire avec le réseau. C'est la seule façon de garder l'anonymat et de pouvoir protéger les NéoMuts. Vous pouvez aussi décider de nous rejoindre en tant que membre actif. Les prochains mois seront difficiles mais vous allez vous en sortir.

Après le départ de Franck, Carole alla préparer une légère collation avec l'aide de Kurt. Elle en profita pour l'interroger sur son état physique. Celui-ci, étonné, lui répondit qu'il n'avait ressenti que des sensations de quiétude de la journée. Kate faisait des merveilles.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et mangèrent en silence. C'est à la fin du léger repas que Kate apporta des précisions aux dires de Franck :

« Vous n'aurez surement plus jamais de contact avec Franck. Vous savez, au début de la guerre, il était un des plus virulents opposants des NéoMuts. C'est ironique n'est ce pas ? Puis, toute sa famille a péri dans une explosion. Et il est devenu Télépathe. Il a mis des mois à s'accepter et à arrêter de se haïr. Je… Il m'a sauvée ainsi que de nombreuses autres personnes mutées et non mutées. Il est foncièrement bon et optimiste, mais il peut aussi être redoutable et retors. Son but ultime est que les NéoMuts soient acceptés de tous. C'est un des principaux dirigeants du réseau.

-Pourquoi s'est il déplacé chez nous ? demanda Burt.

-A cause de la relation de Kurt avec Blaine Anderson.

-Il veut se servir de Kurt et de Blaine ! S'énerva Burt en se levant scandalisé.

-Non, les ProNéoMuts n'agissent pas comme ça. Pour nous, chaque personne a son libre arbitre et peut décider en toute liberté de nous rejoindre ou non.

Mais l'idée était lancée et, même sans subir de pression, Kurt devrait un jour répondre à la question. Allait-il s'enrôler dans les ProNéoMuts et rejoindre le combat ? Car oui, c'était une guerre, une guerre pour leur survie.

Mais pour le moment, il devait surtout apprendre à contrôler son don.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou,

Chapitre 4 en ligne ! C'est un POV très court.

Merci à ma bêta vénérée **Miserea** (Je ne fais partie de sa secte que pour les "à côté" mais j'assume ; ))

* * *

**Lorsqu'une vie bascule… Chapitre 4**

* * *

**Pendant les vacances scolaires de Noël**

_**Je ne comprends pas.**_

Que quelqu'un m'aide.

Je suis complètement perdu.

Je suis parti en vacances inquiet pour Burt, le père de mon petit ami. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il a fallu que j'abandonne Kurt au plus mauvais moment. Bien sûr, on s'échangeait des sms et je l'appelais.

Ce n'était pas évident car mes grands parents paternels ont des règles très strictes et sont un peu (voire même énormément) intransigeants ! Comme d'habitude, mon père et mon frère ont dû rentrer précipitamment. Encore une urgence dans leur travail ! De toute façon, ma mère et moi, nous ne les voyons pratiquement jamais !

Puis, trois jours avant notre retour à Lima, j'ai reçu un texto de Kurt :

« Papa est tiré d'affaire. Je suis soulagé. J'ai réfléchis à notre couple. Je t'appelle ce soir. Je t'embrasse, K. »

J'étais étonné de recevoir un sms aussi froid pour m'annoncer cette excellente nouvelle. Et où était passé mon « je t'aime » en fin de message ?

J'ai attendu son appel un peu anxieux.

_**Je ne me serais jamais douté...**_

Il m'a expliqué que les derniers événements lui avaient fait comprendre que la vie était trop courte et qu'il fallait la vivre à 200%. Il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de moi, il m'aimait, bien sûr, mais comme un ami, comme son meilleur ami.

Il ne veut pas me perdre et il sera toujours là pour moi, mais … _C'est fini entre nous_.

Et il a raccroché.

Comme ça.

Je n'ai rien pu dire.

J'ai essayé de l'appeler, il ne répond pas.

J'ai appelé Finn. Lui non plus ne décroche pas.

J'ai appelé Mercedes.

Elle est sidérée. Elle a essayé de le joindre mais n'a pas eu de réponse.

J'ai voulu rentrer de suite, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je suis le représentant de la famille Anderson et je ne peux pas laisser ma mère seule avec ses beaux parents. Nous repartirons le samedi avant la reprise des cours.

J'ai beaucoup parlé à ma mère. On est très proche tous les deux. Elle a été d'un grand réconfort. Elle m'a conseillé de me calmer et de m'expliquer avec Kurt à notre retour.

_**Je ne comprends pas**._

On est tellement heureux ensemble. Je sais qu'il m'aime et Dieu sait que je suis fou de lui !

Je suis effondré.

Je l'inonde de sms, je laisse des messages sur tous numéros de téléphone «Hudson-Hummel » que j'ai.

_**Je ne comprends pas.**_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu un texto me donnant rendez vous à notre café demain, samedi, à 16h.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

Voici le chapitre 5, c'est la suite du chapitre 3 et c'est aussi un léger flash back par rapport au chapitre 4.

Comme toujours Merci à ma Bêta **Miserea !**

* * *

**Lorsqu'une vie bascule… Chapitre 5**

* * *

_**Flash Back de 7 jours par rapport au chapitre précédent**_

**Pendant les vacances scolaires **

La première semaine des vacances scolaires fut consacrée à l'entrainement de Kurt. Kate et lui parlèrent énormément. Elle avait besoin de le découvrir pour bien le guider dans son enseignement.

En premier, il apprit à se protéger. Pour cela, il devait imaginer une sphère invisible autour de lui capable de bloquer au maximum les émotions d'autrui, comme un bouclier. Il devait la maintenir constamment. Il apprit aussi à méditer, à se centrer sur lui-même, pour mieux se connaitre et se contrôler. Il pourrait ainsi mieux différencier ses émotions de celles des autres. Elle commença ensuite à lui enseigner la diffusion de ses sensations. Tous ces exercices demandaient beaucoup de concentration et il terminait ses journées épuisé. Il s'entrainait aussi avec Burt et Finn dans des situations concrètes où Kate arrêtait ses projections apaisantes. Ces derniers apprenaient en même temps à contrôler leurs émotions. Ils se mirent en situation réelle en allant discrètement à Cleveland dans un énorme centre commercial le 24 Décembre. Kurt tint deux heures au milieu de la foule avant que ses migraines n'apparaissent.

Ils passèrent un Noël calme en famille avec leur invitée.

Pendant toute cette première semaine, Kurt puisa du réconfort dans ses échanges de texto avec Blaine, même s'il lui mentait et lui faisait croire que son père était souffrant. Kate préférait qu'il s'abstienne de l'appeler.

Le lundi suivant, ils se réunirent tous au salon pour faire une mise au point. Ce fut extrêmement éprouvant pour Kurt. Il lui fut demandé deux choses inimaginables.

Après une âpre discussion, Kurt accepta l'idée d'éventuellement devoir quitter le Glee Club s'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler parfaitement ses émotions. Comme épreuve, il chanta « Evita » devant eux sans l'aide de Kate. Alors, il comprit la difficulté. Ce qu'il faisait ressentir aux auditeurs par son chant, lui était renvoyé instantanément. De plus, pendant qu'il chantait, il n'arrivait pas à se protéger. Il fut décidé qu'il ferait quand même un essai au Glee Club.

Par contre, il lui fut presque impossible d'accepter l'idée de rompre avec Blaine.

Pourquoi devrait-il faire cela ? Il arrivait à gérer ses émotions et celles de sa famille sans trop de soucis maintenant.

Alors, Kate décida de faire intervenir Quinn. Elle demanda à la jeune fille de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant et après sa grossesse et également de penser à sa fille. Elle indiqua à Kurt de tenir la main de Quinn et elle les laissa seuls. Il fut aussitôt envahi par des émotions intenses et il s'effondra en pleurs. Il ressentait tellement de peur, de douleur, de tristesse et de peine. Il se sentait déchiré. Et si seul. Il lui était impossible de séparer ses émotions de celles de Quinn, il avait perdu le contrôle de son don.

Kate revint dans la pièce et calma les deux adolescents. Elle expliqua une nouvelle fois à Kurt que rester avec Blaine était trop dangereux. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient trop intenses. S'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler en présence de Quinn comment ferait il avec Blaine qu'il toucherait tout le temps ? Il s'avoua vaincu et accepta, désespéré, de se séparer de son petit ami.

Elle essaya de le rassurer en lui affirmant qu'il pourrait se remettre en couple et retourner au Glee Club d'ici quelques mois, quand il se contrôlerait parfaitement et qu'il ne risquerait plus d'être découvert. Mais Kurt restait inconsolable, il alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Son père le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent des heures comme cela, Kurt pleurant dans les bras de son père.

Toute sa vie était chamboulée, tous ses repères effacés. Il ne lui restait que son père.

Comment allait-il survivre aux prochains mois. Il allait abandonner l'homme de sa vie, sa passion, son rêve et ses amis. Il allait être seul, il fallait qu'il soit seul. Pour ne pas se trahir et ne pas impliquer d'autres personnes.

Il lui fallut deux jours pour trouver le courage d'envoyer le sms qui allait bouleverser Blaine. La conversation téléphonique fut brève et abrupte, il savait ce qu'il avait à dire. Il ne pouvait plus trouver de réconfort dans les bras de son père car Kate avait arrêté d'émettre des sensations de sérénité. La rentrée était proche et il fallait qu'il soit prêt.

Il fut inondé d'appels et de textos de la part de Blaine et de Mercedes. Puis le jour qu'il appréhendait le plus arriva. Quand il entra dans le café, Blaine s'y trouvait déjà. Ainsi que Kate pour éviter tout problème. Les adolescents s'installèrent à l'écart, puis Kurt prit la parole. Ce fut effroyable mais il tint bon pour lui, pour sa famille et pour Blaine.

Il partit en laissant son ex petit ami complètement anéanti et déboussolé. Celui-ci se repassait la phrase de Kurt en boucle dans sa tête :

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer Blaine, ces choses-là ne se commandent pas. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne ressentais rien pour toi. Je t'aime mais comme un ami, comme mon meilleur ami. »

La fureur et la colère arrivèrent plus tard.

Kurt, quant à lui, passa sa soirée et le jour de l'an à pleurer.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui, nous retournons sur les bancs de l'école !

En fin de chapitre, vous trouverez des explications sur des scènes ou des personnages qui pourraient vous interpeler.

Et, encore une fois, un énorme Merci à ma très efficace bêta **Miserea.**

* * *

**Lorsqu'une vie bascule… Chapitre 6**

* * *

**Lundi 2 janvier 2012**

Deux heures après la reprise des cours, tout le lycée était déjà informé que le réceptionneur vedette de l'équipe de volley était célibataire. Les rumeurs se propageaient toujours aussi vite à McKinley.

Les deux jeunes hommes, qui avaient des têtes de déterrés, s'évitaient le plus possible.

Mercedes était partagée. Vers qui devait-elle aller ? Vers Blaine qui avait été largué mais qui était entouré et soutenu par ses amis volleyeurs ? Ou vers Kurt, qui errait tout seul dans les couloirs ? Après un regard d'excuse à Blaine elle se dirigea vers Kurt. Il faut dire que Kurt et elle se connaissaient depuis longtemps et s'étaient toujours soutenus en cas de coup dur. En plus, elle était intriguée, voire incrédule devant la décision de Kurt. Pourquoi avait-il rejeté son petit ami alors qu'ils s'entendaient si bien ? Qu'avait bien pu faire Blaine ? Elle allait soutenir son ami et accessoirement essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus.

Kurt se sentait très mal. Toutes les personnes qui savaient qu'il était l'instigateur de leur rupture semblaient lui en vouloir de faire souffrir Blaine. Le seul avantage à la situation était qu'il se trouvait isolé et qu'il pouvait plus facilement contrôler son empathie. En effet, pendant les vacances, il s'était entrainé à créer une barrière dans son esprit qui lui permettait de bloquer une grande partie les émotions reçues. Il lui était encore difficile de maintenir constamment cette protection. Les migraines n'étaient jamais loin mais heureusement elles n'atteignaient plus le niveau de torture ressenti avant les vacances.

Seule Mercedes le soutenait et restait avec lui.

Puis, arriva le cours qu'il redoutait le plus : le Glee Club. Il allait être confronté à ses amis ainsi qu'à leurs émotions, mais surtout, il allait être confronté à Blaine.

La leçon avait déjà débuté quand il entra dans la pièce.

Il sentit tous les regards se braquer sur lui et remarqua que Blaine n'était pas arrivé.

« Kurt, c'est toi que j'attendais ! dit M. Shuester pendant que le jeune homme s'asseyait. J'ai choisi les chansons pour les régionales ! »

Grâce à cette déclaration, l'attention des élèves se concentra sur le professeur. Kurt put alors respirer plus calmement. En effet, cela avait été un choc de rentrer dans la pièce les sensations d'incompréhension et d'étonnement de ses camarades l'agressaient d'autant plus qu'il les avait évités toute la journée. Finn les avait rassurés sur l'état de Burt mais ne leur avait rien appris sur les raisons de la « rupture ».

« On commencera par un duo de Rachel et Blaine, puis un solo de Kurt et on clôturera sur une collégiale. »

Le vacarme fut alors assourdissant. Chaque élève donnait son avis sans écouter les autres. Santana et Mercedes étaient les plus virulentes. M. Shuester ramena le calme et à ce moment-là, deux évènements se produisirent :

« Je ne chanterai pas aux régionales, je quitte le Glee Club, dit Kurt après s'être levé.

-Je quitte aussi le Glee Club, annonça Blaine qui se tenait près à la porte. »

Puis il partit après avoir lancé un regard incendiaire à Kurt.

Ce dernier prit son sac et sortit en courant, laissant derrière lui un public estomaqué.

Il alla se réfugier dans les toilettes. Le surplus d'émotions qu'il avait reçu en quelques minutes de cours l'avait obligé à prendre cette décision. Cela avait été insoutenable.

En outre, il ne pourrait jamais supporter de se tenir sur scène devant une centaine de personnes. Il craqua et se mit à pleurer en silence. Deux mois plus tôt, cette annonce l'aurait comblé de joie. C'était un de ses rêves d'être seul sur scène devant un public. Il se calma et prit un cachet. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis envoya un texto à Finn et à son père pour les prévenir qu'il partait du lycée et il rentra chez lui.

Pendant ce temps, le Glee Club était en ébullition. Comment allaient-ils faire à dix pour la compétition ? Rachel questionnait énergiquement Finn et Mercedes sur les intentions de Kurt. Tina et Artie expliquaient la situation à M. Shuester pendant que Quinn et Puck essayaient de raisonner Santana qui voulait aller exprimer son point de vue aux deux anciens membres du groupe. Très vite, Quinn dut empêcher Santana ET Puck d'aller dire leurs quatre vérités aux jeunes hommes.

M. Shuester leur demanda de se calmer pour pouvoir discuter des solutions envisageables. Des décisions furent prises et des stratégies furent élaborées.

**ooOoo**

**Mardi 3 janvier 2012**

Le lendemain, M. Shuester convoqua les deux lâcheurs à une réunion exceptionnelle du Glee Club. Les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent pas le choix. En effet, ils reçurent une convocation du directeur et de l'entraineur de volley ball les obligeant à être présent. Mr Figgins soutenait le Glee Club depuis que celui-ci avait terminé troisième des Nationales l'année précédente. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Blaine et Kurt à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, Mr Shuester commença son explication :

« Si je vous ai tous rassemblés c'est pour mettre les choses au point. Kurt et Blaine, vos problèmes personnels ne doivent pas empiéter sur le Glee Club et vos camarades n'ont pas de raison d'en pâtir ! Vous anéantissez le travail de tout le monde. Vous avez le choix, ou vous trouvez quelqu'un à votre niveau vocalement pour vous remplacer, ou vous restez au Glee club en tant que choristes pour la compétition.

-Je suis sûr que Sebastian se fera un plaisir de réintégrer le Glee Club à ma place, rétorqua Blaine »

Des protestations s'élevèrent de tous les élèves.

« C'est hors de question ! Répondit Mr Shuester la dernière fois ça a fini en pugilat ! Vous arrivez peut être à le canaliser dans l'équipe de volley mais il n'est pas question qu'il remette les pieds ici !

-Je refuse d'être dans le Glee Club si Kurt en fait partie. Et puis vous avez déjà choisi votre camp non ? dit Blaine écœuré en regardant Mercedes.

-Tu n'auras qu'à apprendre les chorégraphies, tu ne feras pas de solo, lui répondit Mr Shuester.

-Ouais, je n'aurai qu'une répétition à assurer alors. Je vais réfléchir, dit-il sur un ton désabusé et suffisant avant de quitter la salle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il est énervant quand il se la pète comme ça, s'emporta Puck

-Oui, mais le pire, c'est qu'il peut se le permettre ! Il assure au niveau danse, rétorqua Finn

-C'est sûr que par rapport à toi… glissa Santana.

-Assez ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! les interrompit M. Shuester

-Vous avez raison Monsieur Shue ! Approuva Rachel, il faut que vous réfléchissiez à mes solo pour les …

-TES solos ? Et puis quoi encore !

-Rachel, Santana ! La discussion n'est pas finie, Kurt ne nous a pas encore répondu ! Kurt nous t'écoutons.

Mercedes vint s'assoir à coté de lui et lui dit :

« Kurt explique nous, abandonner le Glee Club ne te ressemble pas.

C'était une épreuve pour le jeune homme : la tension était à son comble dans la pièce et les émotions arrivaient de partout. Le ressentiment, l'agacement, la pitié, la colère. Il leur devait une explication, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

« Le mois écoulé a été très difficile pour moi. Par deux fois, j'ai failli perdre mon père. Il est…c'est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, il a toujours été là quand j'en ai eu besoin. Sans lui, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis rien. Sa rechute m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai réalisé que mes rêves avaient changé. Je veux me concentrer sur les études pour pouvoir aider les gens qui en ont besoin. Je ne veux pas forcement devenir médecin mais au moins travailler dans la santé. Je veux aussi aider mon père au garage pour le soulager, donc, j'aurai moins de temps libre. Mais, ce qui m'a principalement décidé à quitter le Glee Club, c'est que je n'ai plus envie de monter sur scène et de chanter.

Le silence était pesant dans la salle.

« Je … Si pour continuer la compétition, il faut absolument que je sois présent alors je viendrai. Parce que vous êtes mes amis et que vous comptez énormément pour moi. »

Kurt se leva et quitta la salle.

Les élèves étaient silencieux. M. Shuester annonça qu'il leur ferait part de son choix pour les chansons au prochain cours.

**ooOoo**

Même s'il s'était dépêché, Blaine arriva en retard dans le vestiaire. Ses coéquipiers étaient déjà en tenue pour l'entrainement. Il se commença à se changer rapidement.

" Tu es en retard, lui signala Tom le capitaine de l'équipe.

-Oui je sais. L'entraineur Fletcher est au courant.

-Alors Blaine, il parait que tu t'es fait jeter par ta petite copine ? Tu n'assurais pas assez au pieu ? Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre de nouveaux trucs ! Ton petit cul..."

Blaine interrompit Sebastian par un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Ce dernier se retrouva par terre.

« Arrêtez ça de suite ! Intervint Tom en retenant Blaine.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir sous les douches. Kurt sera sûrement intéressé par un vrai mec. Ça va être marrant, il va peut être me surprendre ! Dit Sébastian en se levant et en quittant la pièce.

-Il faut que tu te calmes Blaine, tu sais qu'il ne dit ça que pour te provoquer. Si tu te bats contre lui, vous allez être renvoyés de l'école. Rentre chez toi, ou mieux encore, vas courir pour te défouler, je préviens Fletcher.

Blaine s'assit sur un banc et se prit la tête dans les mains.

**ooOoo**

« Finn, attends moi, cria Mercedes, je peux te parler en privé ?

-Euh, oui bien sûr. C'est à quel sujet ?

-Kurt. Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il te parle ?

-Il va bien. Tu l'as entendu au Glee Club, il s'est expliqué non ?

-Je te parle de sa santé. Je suis inquiète, il est tout pâle et il a mal à la tête constamment même s'il essaie de le cacher. Il en a parlé à ta mère ? Je sais qu'il est angoissé pour Burt et qu'il est perturbé par sa rupture avec Blaine, mais il y a peut être autre chose ! Il avait déjà des migraines avant les vacances. Ça a duré pendant quinze jours ? »

Devant les questions indiscrètes mais pertinentes de Mercedes, Finn paniqua :

« Non, non, il n'était pas malade. On est même allé au cinéma pendant les vacances, s'il avait eu mal à la tête on n'aurait pas pu y aller.

-Vous êtes allés au ciné dit Mercedes incrédule, vous avez vu quoi ?

-Euh, The Darkest Hour ?

-Le film d'horreur avec des aliens ?

-Oui.

-Tu as raison, il devait aller bien s'il est allé voir ça au ciné. Je te laisse, Quinn m'attend.

-Ouais, à demain. »

Finn avait envie de se baffer, mais quel idiot ! Il aurait dû citer le dernier Mission Impossible, elle y aurait peut être cru.

**ooOoo**

Carole et Burt attendaient Kurt avec anxiété. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de la journée. L'arrivée du jeune homme fut un soulagement.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Tu n'as pas trop souffert ?

-Ça a été dans l'ensemble, je pense que je vais réussir à gérer mon don. J'ai failli craquer à la réunion que nous a imposée M. Shue pour le Glee Club. Blaine était là. »

-On va s'en sortir Petit, tu as fait le plus dur.

-Kurt, tu dois t'isoler et te reposer. As-tu mal à la tête ? S'inquiéta Carole.

-Ça va, c'est supportable.

A ce moment là, Kurt reçut un texto de Quinn disant :

« Mercedes a des soupçons».

* * *

_Dans cet UA :_

_Ils ne sont que 12 au GC, les 11 membres du début de la saison 2 + Blaine_

_-Sebastian est à McKinley et a fait partie du Glee Club._

_-Le gel ultra fixant n'existe pas_

_-Les pantalons courts et le nœud papillon non plus_

_-Les ponchos et les tenus en cuir/latex de Kurt n'ont jamais passé la porte_

_-Par contre la laque, la crème hydratante et les pulls à tête d'animaux ont survécus._

_Pour info, ce film était à l'affiche aux USA en décembre 2011, je ne l'ai pas vu._


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour,

Voici le chapitre 7, il est très court donc je ne vous ferai pas attendre pour le suivant, je le posterai demain!

Je suis en train d'écriture le dernier chapitre, cette fic sera donc composée de 10 chapitres plus le prologue.

Encore une fois, Merci à **Miserea** ma bêta.

* * *

**Lorsqu'une vie bascule … Chapitre 7**

* * *

**Le 3 janvier 2012 après les cours**

_POV Mercedes_

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Ils seraient allés au cinéma alors que M. Hummel était malade ? Surtout pour voir ce film !

Pourquoi Finn a-t-il dit ça ?

En plus, je sais que Puck et lui ne se sont pas vus des vacances. C'est inhabituel.

Qu'arrive t il à Kurt ?

Il se sépare de Blaine, quitte le Glee Club et ne veut plus aller à New York. Non mais, le monde tourne vraiment à l'envers là ! Nous nous connaissons depuis trois ans et nous nous sommes toujours tout raconté. Ses rêves ne peuvent pas avoir changé en si peu de temps. Il ne me dit rien et il a l'air dévasté, pourtant c'est lui qui a décidé de rompre.

En temps normal, j'aurai discuté avec les filles du Glee Club pour avoir leurs impressions.

Mais là, je ne sais pas, j'ai la sensation qu'il ne faut pas en parler.

Demain j'obligerai Kurt à se confier à moi. Il y a certainement une explication logique. Ca ne peut pas être si catastrophique que ça en à l'air…

Je ne veux pas penser au pire, ça ne doit pas être ça, ça ne peut pas être ça !

**oOoOo**

**Le 3 janvier 2012 après les cours**

_POV Finn_

J'ai encore tout raté !

Déjà que j'avais paniqué quand j'ai appris ce qui se passait avant les vacances.

C'est tellement étrange de voir son monde basculer du jour au lendemain et d'en être spectateur. On se dit toujours que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres.

Cela m'a effrayé, mais il est évident que je n'abandonnerai pas Kurt et Burt. Ils comptent énormément pour moi.

Bien sûr, Kurt et moi nous sommes aux antipodes l'un de l'autre: il est exigeant, agaçant, il critique beaucoup et il passe des heures dans la salle de bain.

Mais, en cas de coup dur, il est toujours là. C'en est même trop des fois : je ne peux plus regarder un verre de lait chaud sans penser à lui.

C'est insupportable de le voir souffrir et de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Mais pourquoi ai-je dit ça à Mercedes ?

Je ne suis qu'un imbécile !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 8.

L'idée de la pyramide humaine ne vient pas de moi mais de **Miserea,** donc rendons à César ce qui est à César! Merci à elle.**  
**

* * *

**Lorsqu'une vie bascule… Chapitre 8**

* * *

**Mercredi 4 janvier 2012 **

Kurt avait réussi à l'éviter toute la matinée, mais il savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Il avait raison. A midi, Mercedes le coinça et l'emmena dans une salle vide.

« Kurt, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Raconte-moi. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton amie. »

C'était trop difficile, il n'en pouvait plus, il se mit à sangloter doucement. Mercedes voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais la surcharge de peine et de compassion qu'il reçut de la jeune fille le fit reculer et se recroqueviller sur son siège.

« Kurt, dit Mercedes chagrinée par son rejet. Parle moi, que t'arrive t il? »

Il était incapable de lui parler de « ÇA ». Il n'avait pas le droit de mettre sa famille en danger. De plus, il avait tellement de mal à admettre qu'il était un monstre. Et même s'il le lui disait, comment allait-elle réagir ? Allait-il la dégouter ? Allait-elle partir en courant ? Voyant sa détresse, Mercedes prit son courage à deux mains et lui dit :

« Kurt, es-tu… es-tu un…NéoMut ?

-Comment…

-Kurt, tu pars en vacances avec des migraines affreuses, tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles, tu romps avec Blaine, tu évites les gens, tu ignores un solo aux régionales et tu abandonnes le Glee Club. Par-dessus tout, tu serais allé au cinéma pendant que ton père était malade ? Kurt je te connais, il faut une raison catastrophique pour que tu réagisses de cette façon. J'ai prié toute la nuit pour que ça ne soit pas ça.

-Je suis un monstre.

-Non, pas toi Kurt, tu ne ferais jamais de mal à quelqu'un !

-J'absorbe toutes les émotions des gens, c'est horrible. En ce moment, je sais que tu es effrayée.

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Si tu veux, je ne te parlerais plus et je t'éviterais. Je te promets que tu ne sauras pas qu'on est dans la même école mais s'il te plait, pour Finn et ma famille, ne préviens pas l'Agence de Contrôle des NéoMuts.

-Kurt ! Se récria-t-elle révoltée qu'il ait pu penser qu'elle le trahirait. Je ne ferai jamais ça ! Tu es mon ami ! Je suis avec toi.»

Il s'affaissa un peu plus sur son siège et pleura de soulagement.

**ooOoo**

**Jeudi 5 janvier 2012**

Le Glee Club était en effervescence. Blaine et Kurt étaient absents mais cela était sans importance car aujourd'hui, M. Shuester allait enfin annoncer la répartition des chansons pour les régionales.

« Bon, cette année, comme vous le savez, les organisateurs veulent des chansons plus « rock ». Je les ai pris au mot et le thème sera les chansons avec le mot Rock dans le refrain. Nous commencerons par « I wish I was a punk Rocker » chantée par Tina et Santana puis « I love Rock'n Roll » interprétée par Rachel Santana et Mercedes et nous finirons par « We will Rock you » chantée par nos quatre garçons. »

Ce fut le tolet général. Et pendant que tout le monde s'égosillait, le professeur, blasé, demanda à Brittany et Mike de le rejoindre.

« Je voudrai que vous dansiez sur la deuxième chanson et que vous montiez une chorégraphie collective pour la troisième. Vous vous croyez capable de le faire ?

-Oui sans problème Monsieur Shue, répondit le jeune homme après avoir interrogé Brittany du regard.

-Ça va être difficile pour Artie de monter au sommet mais si il rampe ça ira.

-Euh de quoi tu parles Brittany ?

-Ben de la pyramide humaine ! Vous voulez une chorégraphie collective, c'est toujours ce qu'on fait avec les Cheerios.

-On reparlera de ça plus tard Brittany d'accord ?Lui répondit Will Shuester déconcerté. Oh et Mike ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse aussi te charger de Blaine ? Lui apprendre les pas, le faire répéter. Tu t'entends bien avec lui.

-Pas de soucis, je verrai avec lui quand on aura chorégraphié le spectacle.

-Merci Mike, je me chargerai de Kurt. »

**ooOoo**

**Vendredi 6 janvier 2012 **

_Dans la cour du lycée_

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a pris à Monsieur Shuester de choisir ces chansons pour la compétition ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va gagner avec ça Mercedes !

-Kurt, fais attention, tu redeviens lunatique.

Mercredi, après les cours, Mercedes était allée chez Kurt. Ils avaient eu une longue conversation avec Burt et Carole, suite à laquelle Mercedes avait décidé d'aider et de surveiller le jeune homme.

-Essaie de différencier tes émotions de celles des autres, tu es trop influençable, lui dit doucement la jeune fille. »

Elle était inquiète, car en milieu de matinée, elle l'avait vu se décomposer au passage des membres de l'équipe de hockey qui l'avait regardé avec haine et dégout. Mais le pire, c'était quand ils croisaient Blaine et son regard rempli de souffrance et d'animosité. Aucune parole n'était échangée entre les jeunes hommes, mais Kurt était toujours anéanti et inconsolable après ses rares rencontres.

« Et ta tête, ça va ?

-Oui ça va. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de dispute ou de bagarre, c'est tout à fait supportable. »

Kurt lut le sms que Quinn venait de lui envoyer.

« Mercedes, il semblerait que ton comportement soit trop suspect, tu me dorlotes un peu trop.

-Qui t'a envoyé le texto ?

-Finn qui d'autre ? »

Mercedes chercha l'adolescent des yeux et le vit jouer foot avec Puck et Mike. Elle allait interroger Kurt quand Santana se mit à insulter une Cheerio. Ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement en évitant de passer à côté de Blaine.

**ooOoo**

**Mercredi 11 janvier 2012**

Comme il s'y attendait, Mike trouva Blaine en salle de musculation avec ses coéquipiers volleyeurs. Ils leur arrivaient régulièrement de s'entrainer tous ensemble (équipes de foot et de volley).

« Hey, Blaine, je peux te parler cinq minutes ? C'est au sujet du Glee Club. »

Blaine approuva de la tête s'essuya avec sa serviette et se leva pour le suivre. En le voyant debout, Mike fut troublé, il échangea un regard avec Tom. Blaine avait beaucoup maigri en peu de temps et il ne s'en apercevait que maintenant en le voyant en short et en débardeur.

« Je connais la liste des chansons, Santana a assez glapi sur ce sujet jeudi dernier pour que tout le lycée soit au courant. »

Cela fit sourire Mike, ça avait été mémorable en effet.

« On s'occupe de la chorégraphie Brit' et moi. Je te la montrerai quand elle sera finie, comme ça tu ne côtoieras pas les autres. Mais, est ce que je pourrais te la soumettre avant de la présenter au Glee Club pour que tu nous donnes ton avis ? Il t'arrive d'avoir de bonnes idées, le taquina t il.

-Okay, on fait comme ça. Tu penses l'avoir finie quand ?

-La semaine prochaine normalement. Et avec les gars on va venir vous voir jouer ce weekend vous avez un match important non ?

-Les gars ? demanda Blaine crispé.

-Oui, Puck, Finn et moi. Bon, je te laisse t'entrainer, salut mec.

-Ouais, salut. »

**ooOoo**

**Samedi 14 janvier 2012**

_Débriefing d'après match dans le gymnase_

« Certains joueurs doivent absolument se reprendre d'ici le prochain match ! On ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre celui-là. Allez vous douchez, on en reparlera lundi à l'entrainement, dit M. Fletcher en s'adressant à ses joueurs qui s'étiraient.»

Les volleyeurs se levèrent les uns après les autres et regagnèrent les vestiaires. Certains voulaient rester, mais Tom leur fit signe de partir. Sebastian, énervé, ignora le geste de son capitaine et resta en arrière. Blaine était toujours à terre à s'étirer complètement abattu. Bien sûr, un match se gagne ou se perd en équipe, mais aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment mal joué.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as foutu sur le terrain Anderson ! C'est quoi ce comportement de lopette, ta copine t'a largué et tu n'es plus capable de jouer ?

-Sebastian arrête ! Si tout ce dont tu es capable c'est de lui crier après, alors tu t'en vas ! Si tu voulais gagner tu n'avais qu'à passer tes services et ne pas mettre le quart de tes attaques dehors !

-Je me casse d'ici vous êtes déplorables ! »

Tom soupira et s'assit près de Blaine.

« Je suis désolé pour le comportement de Sebastian mais il a raison, il faut que tu te reprennes.

- Comment peux-tu le tolérer ? Il est insupportable.

-Il n'était pas comme ça avant, c'était mon meilleur ami à l'école primaire. Et puis, il est peut être imbuvable mais c'est un bon joueur. Tu te rends compte qu'il a pratiquement dit que sans toi on n'était rien ? Lui qui se considère comme la vedette de l'équipe ! Ça doit te remonter le moral non ? Ajouta Tom légèrement narquois.

Cela fit sourire Blaine.

« Personnellement je préfère que tu sois en forme : j'ai moins à courir partout sur le terrain, dit Tom en lui tapant sur l'épaule. T'apitoyer sur ton sort ne changera pas la situation. Il faut que tu trouves un exutoire et j'en connais un parfait. Défoule toi aux entrainements, épuise toi à courir partout, tu verras, tu ne penseras plus à rien. C'est idéal comme dérivatif. On est tous prêt à t'aider. Et surtout n'oublie pas de manger, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever. »

**ooOoo**

**Samedi 14 janvier 2012**

Quand Blaine entra dans son salon, il fut étonné de voir son frère en pleine discussion avec sa mère, tous les deux assis sur le canapé.

« Salut Coop.

-Hey salut frérot »

Dès qu'elle le vit, sa mère se leva et vint l'embrasser.

« Blaine mon chéri, alors vous avez gagné ?

-Non, on a perdu 3 sets à 1, je monte dans ma chambre.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? dit Cooper, ce n'est pas la fin du monde quand même ! Il en tire une de ces têtes.

-Cooper, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas parlé à ton frère ? »

Après une courte réflexion il répondit :

« On était tous ensemble au début les vacances.

-Vous vous êtes vus, d'accord, mais as-tu pris le temps de lui parler au moins cinq minutes ? Vous étiez pourtant proche avant. Je sais que ton travail est important mais de là à ignorer Blaine ! Ton père ne vaut pas mieux. Vous êtes-vous seulement demandés comment il a géré le déménagement de Los Angeles à Lima ? Il a laissé sa vie et ses amis derrière lui sans se plaindre. T'a-t-il parlé du harcèlement qu'il a subi en arrivant à Mckinley parce qu'il était nouveau et homosexuel ? Heureusement, il a intégré l'équipe de volley ball et ils l'ont laissé tranquille.

-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ça allait si mal. Mais ça va maintenant non ?

-Kurt et lui se sont séparés.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu devrais demander à ton frère. »

Il monta aussitôt rejoindre Blaine.

« Je peux entrer ? Demanda t il »

Blaine, allongé sur son lit, acquiesça vaguement de la tête. Il se redressa et ferma le livre qu'il avait en main.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Comment vas-tu petit frère ?

-En général ou aujourd'hui en particulier ! Répondit Blaine agressif. Je viens de foirer mon match ce qui a fait perdre l'équipe. Si on récidive la prochaine fois, on peut dire adieu à la tête du classement ! Mon petit copain m'a largué avec une raison bidon il y a deux semaines. Ah oui, j'oubliais, j'ai lâché le Glee Club ! Et toi, ta vie ça va ? »

Cooper était perturbé de voir son frère si remonté.

« Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

-Ouais et pour combien de temps ?

-Blaine, je comprends que tu sois en colère mais n'exagère pas !

-J'aimerais être seul, peux-tu sortir de ma chambre ? Articula clairement et calmement le jeune homme. »

Cooper redescendit au salon, la conversation avait été …lapidaire.

-Alors ?

-Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, il est très énervé.

-Tu restes dormir ce soir ?

-Non, j'ai du travail. »

Elle soupira et dit :

« Evidemment. Tu diras bonjour à ton père de ma part !

-Maman, l'ironie ne te va pas. Blaine et toi comptez énormément pour nous et c'est pour ça que nous travaillons autant.

-Oui oui, vous sauvez le monde, je sais. Allez viens, je vais préparer à manger."

**ooOoo**

**Jeudi 19 janvier 2012 **

Un des avantages à être un Empathe, c'était de pouvoir sentir quand les gens malintentionnés arrivaient et de les éviter. Grâce à ça, Kurt n'avait pas reçu de Slushies depuis la rentrée. Il était devant son casier à parler avec Mercedes quand Blaine arriva de façon inattendue. Il aurait pourtant dû le sentir tellement celui-ci était énervé.

« Tu nous excuses Mercedes, mais Kurt et moi avons à parler.»

Kurt fit signe à la jeune fille de les laisser. La discussion était inévitable. Il se prépara intérieurement à l'affrontement. Ils allèrent dans une classe vide. Blaine attaqua d'entrée son vis-à-vis :

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as largué exactement. Et ne me ressors pas ton excuse bidon d'amitié et de prise de conscience. Le jour de Noël tu m'envoies un putain de sms ou tu me dis que tu m'aimes et que je te manque et trois jours après, tu te rends compte que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ? Tout ça parce que tu as réfléchi sur ta vie ? On était ensemble depuis huit mois ! Huit mois Kurt ! Et il te faut trois jours pour tout foutre en l'air ? Mais dis quelque chose ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ?

Chaque mot était un coup de poignard pour Kurt.

-Blaine, je t'ai expliqué mes raisons, je ne vais pas en inventer d'autres pour te faire plaisir. Si tu n'as rien de plus à me dire, la conversation s'arrête là.

Enragé, Blaine frappa le mur de son poing et dit :

« Tu n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine. »

Puis il partit avant de perdre tout contrôle.

**ooOoo**

**Mercredi 25 janvier 2012**

_Dans la salle de Musculation _

« Hey les gars, félicitation pour votre victoire ! Dit Mike aux volleyeurs qui s'entrainaient sur les différents agrès.

-Si vous voulez des conseils, les bouffons, je peux vous expliquer comment gagner, nous sommes les meilleurs, rétorqua Sebastian avec arrogance.

Les garçons laissèrent couler, ils n'étaient pas là pour se battre.

-On venait vous proposer un petit match de basket pour se changer les idées. Ça vous tente ? Interrogea Finn en regardant Blaine qui ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers lui.

Le demi-frère de Kurt soupira de lassitude. Cela faisait trois semaines que Blaine l'ignorait.

Quelques joueurs acceptèrent avec enthousiasme dont Sebastian. Puck grimaça en voyant ce dernier être de la partie et demanda à Blaine :

«Tu viens mon pote ? Ça me manque de ne plus te mettre la pâtée au basket ! »

Le jeune Anderson acquiesça. Il resta un peu en arrière avec Tom et Kevin un attaquant de l'équipe.

« J'ai l'impression que tu leur manques, dit ce dernier espiègle. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu tires une tête de trois mètres de long tous les jours !

-Kevin, ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua Tom. Mais c'est vrai que tu ne respires pas la joie de vivre.

-Allez venez ! On va montrer aux Titans* ce que valent les Canaries* ! Blaine, surtout n'hésite pas à crier sur le terrain pour qu'on sache où tu es. En plus, ça t'évitera de te faire marcher dessus !

-Ah Ah Ah, je suis mort de rire, rétorqua le concerné.

-Pour une fois, c'était drôle tu t'améliores Kevin ! dit Tom."

**ooOoo**

**Vendredi 10 février 2012 (J-1/prologue) **

Tout le lycée se trouvait au réfectoire quand ils arrivèrent à 12h45. Ils étaient quatre, en costume noir, accompagnés du proviseur Figgins. Tous savaient qui ils étaient. La question était plutôt de savoir qui ils venaient chercher. Qui était un monstre ?

La scène semblait se passer au ralenti.

Mercedes et Kurt étaient seuls à leur table quand ils entrèrent. Le jeune homme blêmit et se figea sur place, l'affolement pouvait se voir dans son regard. Mercedes se crispa et chercha sa main.

A la table du Glee Club, les conversations se turent immédiatement à leur entrée. Quinn avala sa salive et resta calmement à sa place tout en priant intérieurement. Blaine, qui était venu parler avec Mike de la Chorégraphie, se redressa en apercevant son frère parmi les quatre hommes. Au même moment, Finn, qui était assis à côté du jeune asiatique, se leva et murmura « Kurt » en cherchant son demi-frère des yeux. Seul Blaine l'entendit. Il dirigea alors son regard sur Kurt.

Kurt ne pouvait pas les quitter du regard. Venaient-ils pour lui ? Ils passèrent devant lui sans lui accorder un regard et il soupira doucement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Lisa, une jeune fille de première année, que personne au Glee Club ne connaissait. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais ils la retinrent fermement. Elle cria et leur dit qu'elle n'avait rien fait qu'elle était normale mais ils l'emmenèrent rapidement avec eux.

A 12h49, ils étaient repartis. Avec Lisa.

* * *

*Les Canaries de McKinley (désolée je n'ai pas pu résister) : nom de l'équipe de volley ball

*Les Titans de McKinley : nom de l'équipe de football américain


	10. Chapter 10

Hello,

Je dédie ce Chapitre à **Miserea** et à son amour des nœuds papillons (et du Onzième Docteur, vive Tennant \o/) Merci à toi !

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, même pas les différents "dons"! Il n'y a peut être que l'équipe des "Canaris" qui m'appartient, imaginez les sur le terrain avec leur maillot jaune canari !... Sauf Blaine, le sien est rouge cerise bien sûr (c'est le libéro)!:-D

Réponse à **nyu **et** lulu **: Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise ! Elle fait 10 chapitres. Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Lorsqu'une vie bascule… Chapitre 9**

* * *

**Vendredi 10 février 2012**

Blaine était complètement sonné comme anesthésié en arrivant chez lui. Il était allé à son cours d'histoire mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Par contre, Il n'était pas allé à la répétition du Glee Club. Il allait enfin pouvoir réfléchir en toute tranquillité aux événements survenus le midi. Ses parents étaient invités à une réception qui avait lieu à Washington, ils s'absentaient pour le weekend et son frère était en mission.

_POV Blaine _

_Allez Blaine calme toi, respire et réfléchis. Tu as peut être mal interprété la situation… _

_Non, Kurt était terrorisé en voyant l'Agence intervenir au lycée et Finn était complètement affolé et inquiet. Je ne me suis rien imaginé._

_Kurt est un NéoMut. _

_Oh mon Dieu, il faut que je prévienne Papa et Coop, ils pourront l'aider, il est peut-être dangereux. Non Kurt est… inoffensif. Mais la mutation l'a probablement changé. _

_Que dois-je faire ? Je suis perdu._

_Ça a été un choc aussi de voir Cooper en action si froid si inhumain ! A se demander qui sont les monstres._

_Et ce serait pour ça que Kurt a abandonné le Glee Club et…. qu'il m'aurait quitté ? _

_Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? A cause de l'Agence bien sûr ! Mais il aurait pu me faire confiance… _

Blaine ne savait que faire. Il savait que l'ACNM avait très mauvaise réputation auprès des NéoMuts. Mais la NéoMutation rendait les gens incontrôlables et dangereux et c'était pour cette raison qu'avait été créée l'Agence, pour les aider et les contrôler. D'un autre côté, pourquoi ne revoyait-on jamais les nouveaux NéoMuts ? Étaient-ils enfermés ? Pourquoi emmener toute la famille ? Pour les protéger des anti-NéoMuts ?

Il savait qu'il devait côtoyer des NéoMuts clandestins tous les jours. Et tout se passait bien. Mais il y avait eu tellement de désastres inhérents aux NéoMuts incontrôlables !

Alors que faire ?

Il était déchiré entre son ex petit ami et son devoir filial.

Il s'endormit vers trois heures du matin exténué par l'angoisse.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, après un réveil difficile, il décida d'aller chez les Hudson-Hummel. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il ne risquait rien.

La première réaction de Burt quand il vit Blaine sur le pas de sa porte fut de la… joie. Il appréciait vraiment ce gosse qu'il considérait un peu comme son fils, il lui avait manqué. Cependant, il revint très vite sur terre, il s'inquiéta de sa venue de si bon matin et de sa mauvaise mine.

« Bonjour Mr Hummel, pourrais-je vous parler ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom Gamin. De quoi veux tu discuter, tu as un problème ?

-Est-ce que Kurt est un NéoMut ? »

Il y eut un blanc le temps que Burt se reprenne.

« Entre, Blaine »

Il le fit entrer dans la cuisine et appela Carole. Il se frotta la nuque et lui demanda :

« Tu en as parlé à ta famille ?

Blaine secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et Burt soupira de soulagement. Carole arriva dans la pièce et eu un léger temps d'hésitation en voyant le jeune homme, puis, elle le prit dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Blaine ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Assieds-toi. Veux-tu manger ou boire quelque chose ?

-Merci Madame Hummel, mais je n'ai pas faim, répondit l'adolescent en s'installant à table. »

Carole prit place en face de lui. Burt s'assit à côté de sa femme, lui mit un bras sur les épaules et demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que Kurt est un NéoMut?»

Carole sursauta et se serra contre son conjoint

« Quand l'Agence est intervenue hier, j'ai vu que Kurt était terrifié et que Finn et Mercedes étaient très inquiets pour lui. Ajoutez à cela son comportement dernièrement : le fait qu'il ne veuille plus chanter, qu'il laisse tomber le Glee Club et moi... »

Carole sentant sa détresse se pencha au dessus de la table pour lui prendre les mains :

« Blaine, les sentiments de Kurt n'ont jamais changé, il t'aime toujours. »

Les larmes affluèrent aux yeux du jeune homme qui baissa la tête. Burt reprit :

« Rompre avec toi a été la chose la plus difficile que mon fils n'ait jamais faite.

-Je voudrais savoir, est-il dangereux ?

-NON ! Bien sûr que non. C'est un Empathe, tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Répondit Burt.

-Oui mon frère m'a expliqué les différents pouvoirs existants.

-Blaine, que comptes-tu faire ? Vas-tu prévenir ton père ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit le jeune homme hagard. Ce serait peut être mieux pour Kurt. Il pourrait l'aider.

-Si tu fais ça, tu ne nous reverras surement jamais. Car si on a le temps on mettra les voiles et sinon l'Agence nous emmènera on ne sait où ! »

En imaginant ne plus jamais voir Kurt, Blaine sentit un désarroi profond s'installer en lui et cela lui coupa la respiration.

Il y eut de l'agitation dans le couloir et ils entendirent Kurt dire :

« Papa, Carole que se passe t il ? Qui est paniqué ? Je ressens une angoisse intense, elle est tellement puissante qu'elle m'a réveillé ! »

Il entra dans la cuisine et vit un Blaine désemparé à côté de son père.

« Blaine, murmura t il en s'approchant de lui »

Il se reprit et s'arrêta net.

« Il sait que tu es un Empathe. »

L'appréhension monta en Kurt. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Les deux adolescents ne pouvaient pas détourner leur regard l'un de l'autre.

Carole calma tout le monde en leur proposant de se restaurer devant un petit déjeuner.

Burt interrogea Blaine :

« Que sais-tu de l'Agence ?

-Pas grand-chose, au début, je posais des questions à mon père ou à mon frère mais ils ne me répondaient pas, alors j'ai arrêté de le faire.

-Que comptes-tu faire Petit ? Vas-tu en parler à ta famille ?

-Je… je ne supporterai pas de ne plus voir Kurt dit il troublé."

Emotionnellement, c'était très difficile pour Kurt. En effet, depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, il lui était impossible de se contrôler et de s'isoler de ce que Blaine ressentait.

Carole mit le petit déjeuner sur la table et ils se mirent à manger.

-Je vais te faire confiance Petit, je pense que tu es incapable de trahir Kurt. Nous sommes en relation avec les ProNéoMuts et une Empathe est intervenue pour l'aider à gérer son don. Kurt n'est un danger pour personne et arrive maintenant à se contrôler.

-Mon chéri, tu ne manges pas, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Carole

-Je n'arrive pas à m'isoler des émotions de Blaine, répondit-il en se tenant la tête.

-Je vais appeler Kate pour lui demander conseil et l'informer des derniers évènements, dit Burt.

-Je m'occupe des garçons. Kurt, monte dans ta chambre et fais tes exercices de méditation. Blaine, il faut que tu contrôles tes émotions. Calme-toi et respire profondément."

Burt revint dans la pièce et annonça, soulagé, que Kate était en chemin.

**ooOoo**

Kurt sut immédiatement quand Kate arriva une demi-heure plus tard, une incroyable sensation de paix l'envahit.

Celle-ci parla avec ses parents pour mettre les choses au point. Il fut décidé que Blaine ne verrait pas son visage pour que le Réseau soit le moins compromis possible. Elle lui posa des questions pour cerner ses intensions grâce aux émotions qu'il émettait. Il était tiraillé entre son éducation (des années de propagandes anti NéoMuts), la responsabilité qu'il ressentait envers ses parents et ses sentiments pour Kurt. Il en résulta qu'il trahirait ses parents pour Kurt.

Elle se pencha ensuite sur le problème de contrôle du jeune Empathe en présence de Blaine.

En premier lieu, elle les laissa s'expliquer dans la chambre de Kurt tout en diffusant des émotions apaisantes.

Au début, ils se regardèrent gênés, assis de chaque côté du lit puis, Kurt entama la conversation.

« Je suis désolé, je t'aime Blaine. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir mais je n'avais pas le choix, personne ne devait être au courant. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir quelle allait être ta réaction face à ma mutation. Les gens comme moi sont considérés comme des abominations.

-Je sais pourquoi tu as agi comme ça et je comprends ton raisonnement, mais j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Tu n'as pas eu confiance en moi Kurt, tu as rompu sans me donner de raison valable. Cela m'a anéanti, tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai enduré ? Je t'aime toujours et je sais qu'un jour je te pardonnerai mais pour le moment je t'en veux."

Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux, mais les choses devaient être dites. Blaine lui prit la main car il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état de détresse.

Dès qu'ils furent en contact, le jeune Empathe perdit tout contrôle. Blaine et lui crièrent de douleur. Finn, qui s'était réveillé entre temps, fut le premier à entrer dans la chambre, il sépara les jeunes gens. Kate et le reste de la famille accoururent. Elle resta dans le couloir pour que Blaine ne la voie pas. Elle demanda à parler à Kurt seule à seul pendant que Carole s'occupait de Blaine.

Ils parlèrent des derniers évènements, firent des exercices et ils décidèrent de tester les boucliers mentaux du jeune Empathe en présence de son petit ami. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Kate leur annonça que leur relation était trop intense et que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient expliqués, Kurt était à fleur de peau et se contrôlait difficilement en présence de Blaine. Tant qu'il n'arriverait pas à mieux réguler ses protections, ils ne pourraient pas se toucher. En effet, quand ils étaient en contact, Kurt recevait intégralement les émotions de Blaine et lui transmettait les siennes. Il fallait qu'ils s'habituent l'un à l'autre.

Il fut décidé que Blaine resterait le weekend. Il n'était plus question pour lui de quitter son petit ami même s'il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il prévint sa mère qu'il était chez les Hudson-Hummel, celle-ci en fut très heureuse et il lui promit de tout lui raconter sur leur réconciliation le lundi soir suivant. Kate resta pour les aider.

**ooOoo**

**Lundi 13 février 2012**

Le cours du Glee Club allait commencer quand Blaine arriva dans la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Blaine, que... commença le professeur.

-Monsieur Shuester, puis je faire une annonce ? Je voudrais revenir au Glee Club si vous m'acceptez. Kurt et moi nous nous sommes expliqués, nous ne nous sommes pas encore remis ensemble mais nous nous reparlons."

Les lycéens étaient contents de ces bonnes nouvelles, ils pourraient travailler plus sérieusement sans toutes ces tensions. De plus, ils étaient persuadés que les deux jeunes gays allaient bientôt se remettre en couple.

«Et Kurt revient quand ? Demanda Tina.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il envisage de reprendre les cours pour le moment, répondit le jeune homme.

-Ça veut dire que tu vas chanter avec nous ? M. Shue il n'est pas question que vous changiez les chansons pour donner un solo à Blaine sauf si c'est un duo avec moi ! Se récria Rachel

-Calme-toi Rachel, les Régionales sont dans quinze jours, on ne change rien. Blaine et Kurt feront les chœurs derrière.

-Pas de problème M. Shue, c'est normal, affirma le jeune homme."

Le reste du cours se déroula plus calmement et Blaine trouva même du temps pour envoyer un ou deux sms à Kurt.

**ooOoo**

**Mardi 14 février 2012**

« Comment s'est passé tes retrouvailles avec ta mère hier soir ?

-Très bien, elle est enchantée de savoir qu'on se reparle. Par contre je n'aime pas lui mentir.

-Je sais Bébé, je peux le sentir, lui répondit Kurt en avançant la main vers Blaine. »

Il arrêta son geste avant de le toucher.

«Pas d'améliorations de ce côté-là ?

-Non je n'arrive toujours pas à te bloquer, je peux même te dire que tu m'en veux toujours. »

A ce moment là, les filles du Glee Club les accostèrent :

« Alors Ladyboy, tu vas nous reparler maintenant ? Demanda Santana.

-C'est vous qui m'en vouliez et qui m'évitiez !

-Quoi ? Tu exagères Kurt dit Rachel

-Rachel a raison, j'ai essayé de te parler pas plus tard que la semaine dernière et tu t'es enfui dans les toilettes des hommes pour que je ne te suive pas !

-D'accord d'accord, je m'excuse mais j'étais un peu perturbé par ma séparation avec Blaine alors….

-C'est toi qui a largué ton nain de jardin! Alors pourquoi cela t'a autant bouleversé ? rétorqua Santana.

-Euh, ça ne te dérange pas de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là? Dit Blaine.

-Les nains de jardin font partie des espèces en voie de disparition, annonça alors Brittany. »

Il y eut un léger flottement pendant lequel tous les regards, plus ou moins incrédules, se posèrent sur la jeune fille puis Rachel reprit :

-Arrêtons ces conversations puériles et oiseuses, parlons plutôt du sujet essentiel : quand reviens-tu au Glee Club ?

-Oui, ta voix de crécelle nous manque !

-Santana ! protestèrent Mercedes et Quinn.

-Quoi c'est vrai non ?

-Merci les filles, je suis touché de voir que je vous manque, surtout à toi Santana. Mais je ne me sens pas prêt à revenir tout de suite. Je m'interroge encore sur mon avenir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je me donnerai à fond pendant la compétition. »

Il réussit à éviter un câlin groupé et partit rapidement avec Mercedes à son prochain cours.

« Dis nous tout Blaine, est ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Rachel inquiète

-Il se fait du souci pour son père.

-Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps je pense, rétorqua Quinn. »

**ooOoo**

**Lundi 20 février 2012**

« Alors comme ça Kurt, tu as remis le grappin sur Blaine ? Tu dois être sacrément doué. Tu claques des doigts et il revient en rampant. Pathétique »

Après avoir déversé son fiel sur Kurt qui se trouvait devant son casier, Sebastian repartit.

« Tu devrais te méfier de lui, dit Quinn qui s'était rapprochée.

-Pourquoi ? A part par ses paroles blessantes et ses émotions malsaines de jalousie et d'envie, il n'osera pas me toucher. »

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle pour être sûre qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans le couloir et dit :

« Fais attention qu'il ne perde pas le contrôle justement. C'est un Télékinétique et il a tendance à se servir de son don sans s'en apercevoir.

-QUOI !

-Chut, c'est moi qui ai prévenu le Réseau pour lui aussi. Il ne sait pas pour nous. Si tu regardes bien pendant les matchs de volley, il arrive que le ballon bouge d'un ou deux centimètres pour être mieux placé pour son attaque. Il ne sait même pas qu'il le fait. Par contre, il est assez réglo : en match il ne triche pas. Il est tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il risque s'il se fait prendre !

-Je suis médusé !

-Fais attention c'est tout. A plus ! »

**ooOoo**

**Samedi 25 février 2012 **

On y était, c'était le grand jour. C'étaient les Régionales. Et ça se passait à McKinley.

Ils étaient tous sur leur trente et un, et cette fois ci, le nœud papillon doré était de rigueur ! Mercedes, Finn et Blaine gardaient discrètement un œil sur Kurt. La plupart des parents des chanteurs du Glee Club étaient venus applaudir leur progéniture.

Dans cinq minutes, ils monteraient sur scène.

« Hey Gimli, tu sais que tu es celui qui porte le mieux le nœud pap ! Tu devrais en mettre plus souvent, dit Santana.

-Ça, sûrement pas ! Répondit Blaine conscient des efforts faits par de la jeune fille pour détendre l'atmosphère suffocante de la pièce.

-Les New Directions, c'est à vous !"

La tension monta encore d'un cran, et très rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent sur scène. Blaine était le mieux placé pour surveiller Kurt, ils se trouvaient tous les deux en arrière par rapport aux autres.

Le premier tableau, centré sur Tina et Santana, était calme sans chorégraphie compliquée. Leurs voix étaient suffisantes pour emporter tout le monde.

Le suivant était impressionnant avec la représentation de danse de Brittany et Mike et surtout grâce au chant des quatre jeunes filles.

Le troisième tableau arriva enfin. Jusqu'à présent, Kurt avait réussi à se concentrer et à maintenir ses barrières mentales en place. Hélas, à l'introduction de la chanson de Queen, la salle explosa de cris de joie et d'encouragements. Ses protections ne tinrent pas, il avait beaucoup de mal à suivre la chorégraphie et il était incapable de chanter. Blaine voyait qu'il souffrait mais ne pouvait intervenir. Heureusement, quand il avait travaillé sur la chorégraphie avec Mike il s'était arrangé pour que Kurt reste pratiquement invisible au fond de la scène. Ce furent les deux minutes les plus longues de leurs vies. Dès que le rideau fut baissé, Kurt alla dans les coulisses et se réfugia dans une salle vide où il s'effondra. Ses trois amis le rejoignirent de suite. Finn dit aux jeunes gens de ne pas toucher le jeune Empathe et appela son beau père. Il lui indiqua où ils se trouvaient et il lui conseilla de contacter Kate car Kurt était au plus mal. Il essaya ensuite de calmer son demi-frère avec l'aide de ses amis, sans succès.

Quand Burt et Carole arrivèrent, ils prirent les choses en main. Carole qui était la personne qui se contrôlait le mieux, s'occupa de Kurt pendant que son mari organisait les jeunes gens :

« Finn et Mercedes vous retournez avec les autres et Blaine tu viens avec nous. »

Il savait que ce dernier n'accepterait jamais de rester en arrière, alors que son petit ami était souffrant.

« Finn, dis leur que je ne me sentais pas bien et que les garçons ont préférés rentrer avec moi. Cela expliquera leurs absences et ça te donnera une bonne excuse pour d'éclipser rapidement après la remise des trophées… Au fait, vous étiez spectaculaires ! »

Ils emmenèrent Kurt à la maison. Kate, toujours très disponible pour son petit protégé, arriva presque en même temps qu'eux.

**ooOoo**

Tina, paniquée, s'était réfugiée dans un placard, elle se balançait sur elle-même en se tenant la tête. Elle était épouvantée et horrifiée.

Elle avait surpris Blaine, Mercedes et Finn en train d'essayer de maitriser un Kurt qui était comme possédé.

Elle devait intervenir car ils étaient tous en danger.


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer : **La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à R. Murphy.

* * *

**_Rappel et informations utiles :_**

_Le Réseau : les ProNéoMuts_

_L'Agence : ACNM ou Agence de Contrôle des NéoMuts_

_L'Organisation : les Renégats_

_Télékinésique : individu pouvant déplacer les objets par la pensée, voire se téléporter. Certains peuvent déplacer des objets de tailles extrêmement petites (presque au niveau moléculaire) ce sont les Microkinésiques. _

_Téléportation : pour pouvoir se téléporter, les Télékinétiques doivent déjà être allés à l'endroit désiré où l'avoir visualisé préalablement grâce à une photo ou une vidéo. En effet, il est extrêmement désagréable de se téléporter dans un mur ou un arbre par exemple. _

_Code Bleu : code de l'ACNM utilisé quand un civil est traumatisé ou effrayé et qu'il doit être isolé avant de propager la panique. Cette action nécessite l'intervention d'une aide psychologique pour le civil. _

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Lorsqu'une vie bascule…Chapitre 10**

* * *

**2002 Pékin Chine **

Elle s'appelait Xia Chang et elle venait tout juste d'avoir 7 ans quand sa vie bascula. Elle vivait une enfance dorée et insouciante dans l'immense propriété familiale au centre de Pékin. Le pays était toujours sous la politique de l'enfant unique et les couples préféraient généralement avoir un garçon, mais les parents de Xia avaient été enchantés d'avoir une petite fille. Ils étaient heureux tous les trois. La fillette était également choyée par les nombreux serviteurs qui vivaient sur place. Les Chang appartenaient à une immense famille et Xia était entourée de cousins et cousines de son âge.

Son cousin préféré s'appelait Feng, il avait 18 ans et il faisait partie de la glorieuse armée chinoise. C'était un NéoMut et il servait son pays du mieux possible. La famille était très fière de lui. Il avait une permission d'une semaine et passait ce soir les saluer avant de rentrer chez ses parents. La fillette était toute excitée. Il prenait toujours du temps pour l'écouter et jouer avec elle.

Quand il arriva, ce soir là, il était exténué et légèrement agité, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre Xia dans ses bras et de la chatouiller impitoyablement pour la faire rire. Ils discutaient tranquillement dans le salon, en famille, quand soudain, Feng gémit et se tint la tête dans les mains. Il se leva et cria en détruisant tout ce qui était à portée de main. Le père de Xia essaya de le calmer et c'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme sortit son pistolet. Il tira sur son oncle et les serviteurs présents dans la pièce. La fillette vit sa mère se précipiter vers elle pour la protéger, puis se fut le trou noir.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle était allongée par terre, écrasée par sa mère. Elle lui demanda de se déplacer pour qu'elle puisse se lever, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas ni ne bougea. Elle se mit alors à appeler son père en pleurant. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, accompagnés de cris épouvantés. Peng, un serviteur, la dégagea de sous sa mère et la prit dans ses bras en l'empêchant de regarder autour d'elle. Malgré ses efforts, elle vit quand même les yeux vitreux et sans vie de sa maman, le rouge partout dans la pièce, son papa affalé contre un mur, les trois serviteurs allongés par terre et son cousin Feng. Son visage était figé dans un rictus abominable comme fou, du sang coulait encore de sa tempe. Il avait retourné l'arme contre lui-même.

Xia fut envoyée aux Etats Unis pour aller vivre chez un oncle et une tante qui l'adoptèrent.

Elle s'adapta à ce nouveau pays, cette nouvelle culture, cette nouvelle langue, cette nouvelle vie, mais elle n'oublia pas. Des cauchemars ravivaient régulièrement ses souvenirs.

Elle s'appelait maintenant Tina Xia Cohen Chang.

* * *

******ooOoo**

_**A partir de ce moment, tout s'enchaine très vite et certaines scènes se passent en même temps. **_

**Samedi 25 février 2012 **

_10 minutes après avoir surpris Kurt et ses amis et 7 minutes après que Blaine et lui soient partis du lycée. _

Tina s'était réfugiée dans un placard. Ici, personne ne la trouverait, elle était en sécurité. Elle était assise par terre dans un coin, les bras serrés autour d'elle, se berçant sur elle-même.

_Non, non, non, non, je ne veux pas que ça recommence, pas encore, pas ça. J'ai peur, tellement peur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je…je vais appeler Papa, il saura quoi faire lui…NON si je l'appelle il va venir et il va mourir ! Non pas ça. Oh mon Dieu Mike… et les autres, Kurt va tous les tuer comme Feng !_ _Calme-toi Tina calme-toi. Je…je vais appeler l'ACNM. Non, je vais appeler M. Anderson, il saura quoi faire lui._

Elle sortit son portable et appuya sur le numéro d'urgence préalablement enregistré dans tous les portables d'Amérique du Nord.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien à l'Agence de Contrôle des NéoMuts, Matthew à l'appareil. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

L'ACNM était à la pointe de la technologie et une recherche sur le propriétaire du portable et sa localisation commença aussitôt.

« Je…je dois parler à M. Anderson, c'est urgent, dit alors Tina affolée et toute tremblante.

-Quelle est la nature de cette urgence ? Répondit-il en lisant les informations sur son ordinateur.

-C'est au sujet de son fils Blaine, il est en danger! Passez-le moi par pitié, on est tous en danger de mort, vite ! Pleura la jeune fille au téléphone.

-D'accord, essayez de vous calmer, dites moi comment vous vous appelez.

-Je…Tina. Faites quelque-chose ! Aidez-moi !

-Je vous passe M. Anderson. »

Il la mit en attente le temps de prévenir son interlocuteur :

« Lieutenant Anderson ? J'ai un code bleu provenant du portable de Tina Cohen Chang, localisé au lycée McKinley et qui concernerait votre frère. Il semble que ce soit bien elle au téléphone. Je vous envoie les renseignements récupérés par satellite. Il y a une concentration de personnes à l'auditorium, sinon tout semble calme. J'ai envoyé l'équipe du capitaine Ford sur place avec le Dr Sullivan en renfort, ils arriveront dans huit minutes.

-Très bien, dit Cooper en inspirant à fond, passez-la moi. »

Il cliqua sur une icône intitulée `Blaine' sur son ordinateur. S'ouvrit alors une fenêtre contenant de nombreux dossiers. Il y en avait un pour chaque personne que côtoyait Blaine, de près ou de loin. Il choisit celui intitulé Tina Cohen Chang et il commença à lire en répondant au téléphone :

« Tina, ici Cooper Anderson, le frère de Blaine.

-Oh merci mon Dieu, aidez-nous ! Il est dangereux, on est tous en danger, répondit elle incohérente et paniquée.

-Calme-toi Tina, tout va bien, des gens sont déjà en route pour vous aider. Il faut que tu répondes à mes questions, d'accord ? »

La conversation était sur écoute. L'équipe d'intervention pouvait entendre les réponses de Tina et ainsi agir plus rapidement. Le dossier de la jeune fille était déjà en possession du psychiatre, le Dr Sullivan. Lui poser des questions simples permettait aussi de la calmer. Normalement, il ne gérait pas ce genre d'appels, il intervenait plutôt sur le terrain, mais là, cela semblait concerner Blaine.

« Oui, oui, sanglota t elle.

-Où es tu ?

-Dans un placard.

-Il se trouve où ce placard ?

-Au…au lycée près de la salle du Glee Club.

-Pourquoi es-tu au lycée ?

-Pour la compétition des Régionales. »

Cooper s'injuria intérieurement, son père et lui avaient encore oublié. Puis il se tendit, sa mère devait être là-bas. Il fut vite rassuré en faisant une recherche sur le traceur camouflé dans sa bague de fiançailles, elle était en train de faire des courses. Cela était étrange, pourquoi n'était elle pas en train de supporter Blaine ?

« Qui est dangereux Tina ?

-C'est Kurt je l'ai vu, c'est l'un d'entre eux, c'est un monstre et il ne se contrôle pas, il va tuer tout le monde !

-Calme-toi, qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Demanda-t-il tout en assimilant l'information : l'ex petit copain de son frère était peut être un NéoMut !

-Kurt était dans une pièce avec Blaine, Mercedes et Finn. Ils essayaient de le calmer et Finn leur disait de ne pas le toucher parce que sinon ce serait pire, qu'il ne contrôlerait plus son pouvoir. Kurt se tenait la tête et il gémissait et il avait un regard fou… comme Feng. Je… je suis partie me cacher.

-Très bien, tu as bien fait de nous appeler Tina. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre je m'occupe de tout. Tu es en sécurité, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Je vais te passer une dame, elle s'appelle Kelly Sullivan, elle fait partie des personnes qui viennent vous aider, elle sera là dans quelques minutes. »

Il appuya sur un dispositif qui les connecta entre elles. Une autre équipe était déjà en route pour le domicile des Cohen Chang. Après localisation des différents portables, ceux de Blaine, Kurt, Finn et Mercedes, et une visualisation infrarouge par satellite, une troisième équipe, celle de Cooper, se dirigeait vers la maison des Hummel-Hudson.

Il prit dix secondes pour réfléchir puis dit tout bas :

« Merde, Blaine, dans quoi t'es-tu fourré ? »

Il appela son père qui était à Cleveland en réunion et qui avait été succinctement informé de la situation.

« Cooper, dis moi ce qu'il se passe exactement, demanda-t-il en sortant de la salle.

-On a reçu un code bleu de Tina Cohen Chang, une amie de Blaine, celle dont la famille a été tuée par un NéoMut qui a disjoncté. De ce côté, la situation est sous contrôle, deux équipes interviennent chez elle et au lycée McKinley où elle se trouve. Elle pense que Kurt est un NéoMut. Kurt Hummel est actuellement chez lui avec son père, sa belle mère, Blaine et une quatrième personne. Nous ne savons pas s'il est dangereux ou même Muté, mais s'il l'est, sa mutation a dû se produire il y a deux mois environ, donc il y a de grandes chances qu'il se contrôle. Finn Hudson semblait savoir quoi faire et cela expliquerait la séparation de Blaine et Kurt. Je pense que les Hummel-Hudson sont en contact avec le Réseau. Je veux intervenir, Blaine est impliqué.

-D'accord, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, c'est peut être l'opportunité qu'on attendait. Puis il ajouta : ramène ton frère en un seul morceau Cooper.»

Celui-ci raccrocha, s'équipa, mit son oreillette en place et informa son équipe qu'il se téléportait directement devant la maison des Hummel-Hudson.

**ooOoo**

« Hey, où sont la Drama Queen et son Hobbit ? demanda Santana à Finn et Mercedes à leur retour.

-Burt se sentait fatigué et ils ont préféré rentrer avec lui, dit le jeune homme.

-Oh Finn, je suis désolée pour ton beau père, j'espère que ça va aller, rétorqua Rachel. »

Le quaterback qui espérait toujours reconquérir la jeune fille était heureux de la voir plus ouverte vis-à-vis de lui. Leurs deux derniers mois de dur labeur pour les Régionales y étaient peut être pour quelque chose.

Mike était légèrement soucieux, il se demandait où était Tina. Elle s'était absentée à la fin de leur représentation pour aller aux toilettes et elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Il manquait déjà Kurt et Blaine, ils n'allaient tout de même pas monter à seulement sept sur scène pour l'annonce des résultats ! Il demanda à Mercedes d'aller voir aux toilettes mais elle revint sans l'avoir trouvée. Mike commença à s'inquiéter et la chercha dans les pièces aux alentours. Il l'appela sur son portable mais il tomba directement sur son répondeur. Les autres membres du groupe étaient centrés sur la compétition ou sur leur préoccupation pour Kurt. Ils ne s'alarmèrent pas de la disparition de Tina.

Ils furent enfin appelés sur scène, la tension était à son comble. Puis ce fut une explosion de joie, ils étaient qualifiés pour les Nationales. Au milieu de cette effervescence, Mike était de plus en plus anxieux. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer, c'était un appel de sa petite amie. Il s'isola un peu pour lui répondre.

« Tina, où es-tu ? Il y a un problème ?

-Non Mike, tout va bien ! Il a fallu que je parte en catimini. Ma mère est venue me chercher en urgence car ma marraine vient d'arriver de Chine. Tu sais, ma tante que je n'ai pas vue depuis trois ans ! Elle m'a fait une surprise et j'étais au téléphone avec elle !

-Tina j'ai eu peur, je ne savais pas où tu étais !

-Je m'excuse mon chéri, mais j'étais si excitée de la revoir que je n'ai pas pensé à te prévenir. Au fait, les Régionales? On a eu les résultats ?

-Oui, on a gagné !

-Oh mon Dieu c'est génial ! J'aimerais être avec vous pour fêter ça, mais c'est ma marraine et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis longtemps…

-Oui ma puce, je comprends, profite bien d'elle, on se rappelle plus tard. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Pendant ce temps, Finn avait envoyé un message à Blaine et à sa mère pour leur demander des nouvelles de Kurt et leur annoncer le résultat. Il reçut en retour un sms de Carole le rassurant sur l'état de son demi-frère et les félicitant pour leur victoire.

**ooOoo**

Tina était incapable de tenir une conversation téléphonique cohérente. Le Dr Sullivan s'était substituée à elle grâce à un adaptateur de voix réglé sur le timbre de la jeune fille. Mike ne s'était douté de rien. Elle avait été évacuée en douceur par l'équipe du capitaine Ford et la psychiatre s'occupait d'elle. Ils étaient en route pour l'Agence où ses parents adoptifs l'attendaient déjà. En fonction de ce que découvrirait le Lieutenant Anderson chez les Hummel-Hudson, ils décideraient du plan d'action à tenir. Pour le moment, il fallait calmer et rassurer la famille Cohen Chang.

**ooOoo**

Cooper s'était téléporté devant la maison des Hummel-Hudson et vérifiait les dernières informations reçues par imagerie satellite. Tout semblait calme dans la maison et les cinq occupants étaient installés dans le séjour.

« Dallas, tu me conseilles quelle approche ? Demanda-t-il, grâce à son oreillette, à un des négociateurs de l'Agence de l'Ohio.

-Je suis contre ton intervention Anderson, tu es trop impliqué !

-Peut-être, mais Blaine est intelligent et j'ai confiance en lui, s'il y avait eu le moindre risque, il nous en aurait parlé à mon père ou à moi !

-Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Le « moindre risque », la plus infime incertitude peut t'exploser à la tête et tu le sais très bien ! Tu n'agis que sur des spéculations !

-Je pense que la cible se contrôle.

-Tu es soutenu par le Directeur, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais je signalerai quand même que tu agis contre mon avis.

-J'en prends note, alors quelle approche te semble la meilleure ?

-Si tu sonnes à la porte ce sera la débandade. Je te conseille de te téléporter directement dans le salon, tu connais les lieux. Tu les prendras par surprise.

-Ça, c'est sûr, ça va leur faire un choc.

-Ton équipe arrivera dans cinq minutes mais attendra ton signal pour intervenir. Le directeur se tient près s'il y a la moindre ouverture.

-Okay.

-Hey, Anderson !

-Oui quoi ?

-Bonne chance et j'espère que tu as raison.

-Moi aussi Dallas, moi aussi. Allez c'est parti, ajouta-t-il tout bas. »

**ooOoo**

Kurt semblait exténué, mais il était calme, et il avait pu remettre ses boucliers mentaux en place. Kate était installée à côté de lui sur le canapé et discutait tranquillement avec Burt et Carole, assis en face dans des fauteuils. Blaine avait pris place sur une chaise et gardait un œil sur son petit ami tout en envoyant des textos à ses amis du Glee Club. Dans l'affolement général, le jeune homme et Kate s'était retrouvés l'un en face de l'autre, elle n'avait donc plus de raisons de se cacher de lui.

Soudain, ils sentirent comme un courant d'air dans la pièce. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent que le Lieutenant Cooper Anderson les regardait depuis l'entrée du salon. Ils s'exprimèrent tous en même temps :

Blaine : « Cooper mais… ! »

Burt : « Comment êtes vous entrés ! »

Carole : « Oh mon Dieu ! »

Kurt : « Ce n'est pas possible »

Kate intervint alors en émettant des ondes apaisantes. Cooper se tourna vers elle et dit, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Merci Mademoiselle Smith. Heureux de vous rencontrer en chair et en os.

-Lieutenant Anderson, le salua-t-elle sur ses gardes. Vous vous êtes amélioré au niveau de la précision de vos téléportations.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Burt

-Nos services de renseignement respectifs sont plutôt compétents. Mademoiselle Smith est un des membres actifs du Réseau dont nous avons la photo.

-Et le lieutenant Anderson est l'un des rares Néomuts travaillant volontairement avec l'Agence.

-Cooper, tu… s'exclama Blaine interloqué.

-On en parlera plus tard, lui répondit il sans quitter Kate des yeux. Compte tenu de votre présence, j'en déduis que Kurt est un Empathe. Je suis étonné, ce n'était pas judicieux de votre part de le laisser participer à ce type de compétition.

-Pour nous, chaque individu a le droit de choisir. Je lui avais déconseillé d'y prendre part, mais il s'est laissé attendrir par ses amis. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Si Kurt se contrôle, nous n'avons pas de raison d'intervenir. Bien sûr, nous garderons un œil sur lui.

-Oh, vous avez changé votre mode d'action ? Vous ne kidnappez plus des familles entières pour évaluer le pouvoir des nouveaux NéoMuts et décider s'ils doivent vivre enfermés ou sous surveillance constante ? »

Les autres occupants de la pièce écoutaient, interloqués, leur joute verbale. Ils se remettaient peu à peu de leur frayeur tout en restant sur leur garde. Que se passait-il exactement ?

« En fait, nous aimerions discuter avec l'un de vos dirigeants, nous avons un problème.

-En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?

-Cela va aussi devenir le votre ! Ce sont les Renégats, ce que l'on craignait se produit, ils se rassemblent et s'organisent. Je suis persuadé que Monsieur Xavier est en train d'écouter de notre conversation, je me fais l'intermédiaire du Directeur de l'Agence de l'Ohio en lui demandant une audience. Mon père est près à se déplacer en terrain neutre. »

Kate, qui avait déclenché un dispositif d'alerte et d'écoute à l'arrivée de Cooper, attendait la réponse de Franck, aussi connu sous le pseudonyme de Monsieur Xavier. L'agence avait très peu de renseignements sur lui. Franck, par l'intermédiaire de sa télépathie, répondit à Kate.

« Il est d'accord, et si Burt et Carole acceptent, il apprécierait que ça se passe ici. »

Après s'être concertés, ceux-ci acceptèrent, mais à la condition d'être présents pendant l'échange. Ils avaient le pressentiment que cette conversation serait très importante pour leur avenir.

« Par contre, il n'est pas envisageable que Monsieur Xavier soit là en personne bien sûr. Je mettrais en place une interface cryptée par laquelle ils pourront parler. Je vous informe qu'il vous sera impossible de le localiser.

-Grâce aux Microkinétiques* j'imagine.

-Tout à fait.

-Si vous nous donnez votre parole que vous n'attenterez rien contre le Directeur, nous sommes d'accord.

-Ce n'est pas nous qui avons une équipe d'intervention armée jusqu'aux dents à l'extérieur de la maison, Lieutenant, ajouta-t-elle, narquoise. Je vous certifie que rien ne sera tenté contre le Directeur Anderson si vous nous promettez qu'aucune extraction ne sera faite à l'encontre de la famille Hummel-Hudson, vous les laisserez tranquilles.

-C'est d'accord, dit il après avoir écouté la réponse fournie par son oreillette. Le Directeur arrivera dans dix minutes par hélicoptère. »

Pendant ce laps de temps, Carole alla préparer des rafraichissements, Burt et Kurt aidèrent Kate à installer son interface sur l'ordinateur portable de la famille. Cooper se rapprocha de son frère qui le regardait avec embarras, et le prit dans ses bras.

« Blaine tu nous a fait peur. Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ?

-Je ne risquais rien.

-Tu ne peux jamais être sur avec les NéoMuts !

-Et toi, tu en es bien un non ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! Maman est au courant ? Rétorqua-t-il en le repoussant énervé.

-Non, Maman ne sait pas, soupira-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas les méchants Blaine. Nous essayons de protéger le plus de monde possible, qu'ils soient Normaux ou NéoMuts.

-Normaux ou NéoMuts ! Pourquoi cette distinction ? Tu penses que Kurt n'est pas normal ? Et toi, tu ne te sens plus humain, c'est ça ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, mais ne te voile pas la face, certains sont dangereux !

-Il y a des « Normaux » qui ont fait dix fois pire ! Des attentats et des agressions, il y en a tous les jours et ce ne sont pas les NéoMuts les responsables !

-Blaine, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ça.

-Gamin, je comprends ce que tu ressens et je suis tout à fait que d'accord avec toi, mais il a raison, ce n'est pas le bon moment, dit Burt en venant s'interposer entre les deux frères. »

Cooper remercia M. Hummel d'un hochement de tête et Blaine rejoignit Kurt.

**ooOoo**

En entrant dans la pièce, M. Anderson ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers Blaine pour voir s'il allait bien. Il ne fit pas un geste vers lui. Il n'était pas là en tant que père, mais en tant que Directeur de L'Agence de l'Ohio.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, il s'installa devant l'ordinateur qui allait lui servir d'interface avec le Réseau. Carole était dans les bras de son mari, Kate et Cooper étaient debout de chaque côté de M. Anderson et les deux adolescents étaient assis sur le canapé.

« Bonjour Monsieur Xavier, merci d'accepter cette entrevue.

-Bonjour Directeur Anderson. Il semblerait que vous ayez un problème avec les Renégats dont vous souhaitez discuter ? Attaqua Franck.

-Tout à fait. Ils commencent à se rassembler et à s'organiser entre eux. Ils vont devenir une puissance sur laquelle il faudra compter.

-En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? Vous ne récoltez que ce que vous avez semé. Vous avez poussé de nombreux NéoMuts à se réfugier chez le Renégats, vous allez devoir assumer vos actes.

-Vous savez très bien que tôt ou tard, vous serez impliqués. Ils vont essayer de recruter le plus de Mutés possible. Nous devons nous unir et collaborer.

-Comment pouvez-vous penser une minute que nous allons collaborer avec vous ! Vous nous considérez comme des monstres, comme des anormaux. Vous nous percevez comme une menace.

-Non, tout cela a changé. Nous protégeons autant les civils que les NéoMuts maintenant. Nous leur apprenons à se contrôler et nous leur offrons une nouvelle vie sous notre protection. Les Renégats et les anti-NéoMuts ne peuvent pas les atteindre.

-C'est comme cela que vous décrivez vos actions ? Mon point de vue est un peu différent du votre ! Vous séquestrez les nouveaux NéoMuts et leur famille jusqu'à l'évaluation de leurs pouvoirs et de leur état d'esprit. S'ils n'arrivent pas à se contrôler où si vous pensez qu'ils vont faire mauvais usage de leur don, vous les enfermez sans autre forme de procès alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait ! C'est arbitraire et injuste. Vous vous désignez juge, juré et bourreau ! Qu'est ce qui vous donne ce droit ? Nous sommes des être humains pas des animaux.

-Nous voulons éviter les catastrophes impliquant des NéoMuts incontrôlables. Pour cela, il faut les trouver et les neutraliser. Les Mutés inoffensifs ne nous posent pas de problème et vivent sans menace de notre part.

-Ils sont juste sous surveillance constante.

-Vous aussi, vous surveillez les NéoMuts qui sont passés par le Réseau.

-Non, ils peuvent nous joindre s'ils en ont besoin, mais nous ne les épions pas 24 heures sur 24.

-Vous rendez vous compte de l'avantage que cela serait de travailler ensemble ! Car, même si nous avons des divergences, nous avons le même objectif, vivre en paix. Nous sommes prêts à reconnaitre le Réseau comme une organisation légitime rattachée à l'Agence et à faire une annonce publique.

-Nous avons peut être le même but, mais nous n'utilisons pas les mêmes méthodes pour y parvenir ! Nous serons éventuellement amenés à collaborer dans l'avenir, mais nous ne nous enrôlerons jamais dans l'Agence et nous resterons Indépendants. »

La discussion arrivait à son terme. C'était une extraordinaire avancée pour les deux camps. Il y avait encore énormément de chemin à parcourir et cela n'arriverait pas avant de très nombreuses années, mais les prémisses d'une entente future venaient d'être posées.

« Comment ferons-nous pour vous contacter ? Demanda M. Anderson.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurai quand vous voudrez me joindre et si j'ai besoin de vous rencontrer, je vous trouverai. »

Tout était fini, l'équipe d'intervention de Cooper retourna à la base sans inquiéter Kate.

Pendant la conversation, Blaine et Kurt s'étaient rapprochés sans s'en apercevoir. Ils se tenaient maintenant la main. Kate les regardaient, un immense sourire aux lèvres, attendant qu'ils se rendent compte de leur geste. Elle avait cessé son émission d'onde apaisante. Ils étaient concentrés sur les paroles de Burt qui donnait son avis sur la politique de terreur de l'ACNM à Cooper et à son père. Il leur reprochait d'accentuer la spirale de haine à l'encontre des NéoMuts. Selon lui, plus ces derniers seraient craints et isolés, plus ils seraient dangereux et se réfugieraient dans l'illégalité. La discussion était animée ! Ils parleraient plus tard de leurs progénitures, mais cette conversation ne poserait pas de problème. M. Anderson connaissait son fils et savait que celui-ci pouvait être intransigeant quand le sujet lui tenait à cœur. Disons le clairement, Blaine était têtu et borné et il ne laisserait rien ni personne le séparer de son petit ami !

**ooOoo**

Tina surmonta son traumatisme avec l'aide du Dr Sullivan qui lui expliqua que Kurt n'était pas dangereux et qu'il ne ferait de mal à personne. Elle lui donna un traceur qui lui permettait de joindre l'Agence en urgence en cas de besoin.

L'avenir ne semblait plus aussi sombre à Kurt. Il savait qu'il serait constamment surveillé par l'ACNM, mais il n'avait plus d'épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Bien sûr, son don devait rester caché, mais il n'avait plus à vivre dans la terreur d'être dénoncé. Et surtout, il pouvait toucher Blaine ! Bon, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas se sauter dessus comme ils le faisaient avant, mais c'était un début prometteur. Bientôt, il arriverait aussi à remonter sur scène. Il y avait bien la menace lointaine des Renégats et la question de savoir s'il désirait se servir de son don au sein du Réseau...ou même de l'Agence. Mais il avait encore du temps avant de devoir prendre une décision. Il devait vivre et s'habituer à être différent des autres. Et, peut être qu'un jour, les gens comme lui seraient acceptés et n'auraient plus besoin de se cacher...

**THE END**

* * *

_Voilà, c'était ma première expérience « littéraire » et elle m'a apporté énormément d'amusement et de joie. __Je ne pensais pas que cet Univers Alternatif "fantastique" recevrait un tel accueil._

**_Ce n'est pas une fin en soit, je compte bien écrire quelques OS dérivés de cet Univers Alternatif !_ **

_Ils seront sûrement indépendants les uns des autres et n'auront pas forcement de continuité entre eux. Par exemple, imaginez Sebastian enrôlé dans l'Agence, ou parmi les Renégats, ou servant d'agent secret, ou encore, un Univers ou le Klaine n'existe pas et où Blaine fait partie de l'Agence et poursuit un Kurt NéoMut fugitif … _

_**Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fanfiction, ainsi que toutes celles qui l'ont mise en alerte**._

_Un grand Merci à tous mes reviewers (euses) : Destros, BettyMars, Young Porcelain, Pavaroglee, Behh, Dororo03, Caralice, Jubia-Klaine, Lattrappesouris, Justmoi59, Dbi (Dont je suis la bêta:)), Klipotitatum, Lovely66, Diablot's, nyu, jememj, Nekokow, lulu, Kurt-Hummel-Noah. Recevoir vos messages, tout au long de cette histoire, a été un réel plaisir. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne.  
_

_Un des avantages majeurs de cette fic, c'est ma rencontre virtuelle avec Miserea qui est une bêta efficace et très consciencieuse mais qui est surtout une fille géniale dotée d'un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve ! Merci encore à toi de m'avoir suivie et soutenue tout au long de cette aventure._

_Bonne continuation à toutes et tous, et à bientôt !_


End file.
